My Fairy Who?
by Prophetic Anomaly
Summary: xxNaruIno*SasoOCxx Naruto loved Ino. She was all he ever wanted...too bad she never notices him! "Maybe I can help you out!" "Who are you again?" "Why your fairy godmother of course!" "My Fairy Who!"
1. Chapter 1: The Doctor's Fate

Hey fanfiction readers! This is my first story I am uploading! Hope you all like it! Once again, I want everyone to know I include my OC in my stories, so if you don't like reading stories with OCs, I suggest you not read this one. Please be gentle, I would like critism, but not insults. Please review and if you've read my profile, you should already know that I suck as grammer ^_^ sorry, I did the best I could. Well then, enough chit chat...on to the story!

* * *

Chapter One: The Doctor's Fate

It's been eight years...eight years since the woman of my dreams walked into my life. Well, actually I've known her for my entire life, but eight years ago was when I finally realized my true feelings for her. When I finally noticed her as a woman instead of the annoying little girl who I went to school with. Eight years ago was also a time when I realized that I couldn't talk to her anymore; I couldn't even look at her without blushing! Yelp, eight years ago was a memorable occasion, both good and bad. Good that I finally found someone that I would want to spend the rest of my life with, but bad because I'm too nervous to even say hello. I remember it like it was yesterday.

Like mentioned before, Ino and I lived in the same neighborhood as children. We went to the same elementary, middle, and high school. Ino was always the know-it-all, bossy girl of the school. Most people liked her, but I just thought she was annoying. At the time, I was too busy being a knuckle headed young boy. All I wanted to do was slack off and have fun with the guys, but she always had something to say! Saying that if she didn't look out for the students, then the teachers would have no hope in controlling us. I think she was just still pissed off at the prank that I pulled on her when we were in kindergarten. I was five years old, how was I supposed to know that shooting multiple pieces of gum with a sling-shot into the back of her head was bad? At the time, I thought it was pretty funny! She had to get her hair cut, and believe me, I felt bad afterwards; but that was kindergarten! Anyway, after that incident, I think she made it her sole purpose in life to become the demon in mine.

Finally after high school, we parted ways and went to college. It was then I became more focused in school, and pursued the life and career of a doctor, specializing in cardiology. Somehow, I guess it's always been there I just never took the time to actually use my brain, I became the top of my class. I got excepted to a prestigious graduate school, and was well on my way to becoming a great doctor. It was when I was aspiring to obtain my doctorates degree when I finally met up with her again. She had been going to the same graduate school as me, I just never knew it. It's a big school, with many students, of course I didn't know; but there she was, back in my life again just like that!

There was a banquet going on that the students could attend. I wasn't going to go, but I did. I had nothing else better to do anyway. So there I was, pretending to enjoy the conversation I was having with some other classmates of mine, when I heard a faint chuckle that caught my attention. I looked over, and what happened next was just like something out of a movie. A cool, spring breeze blew by and carried the cherry blossoms with it, blowing past a beautiful blue eyed blonde. She brought her delicate, small hand up to her hair to keep it from blowing into her face, and cringed from the chilling breeze going through her yellow sundress. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, this captivating woman...who was she? When the breeze died down, she was able to relax and I realized that this beautiful, captivating woman was the same annoying, little girl who I despised all through elementary to high school! I quickly walked over to her.

This was great, I already knew her...well somewhat, so that meant that I didn't have to go through all the formalities that you would normally go through when meeting someone new! I would just casually ask her out for a cup of coffee or something, say that it's just to catch up on old times and discuss new times, and then suggest another date, and so on and so forth! Yeah right, if it was only that easy. I was so confident in myself, thinking that I already had this one in the bag, that I suddenly forgot that another thing changed once I got to college. I raised my hand, opened my mouth to say hi, but the only thing that came out was a small whimper which I'm still surprised to this day that she actually heard. I mean...it was small, like almost nothing. "Naruto," she let out with a surprised, yet happy look on her face. I just smiled back, that was all I could do. She reached out, and if I thought my face couldn't ever burn from my blushes, when she hugged me that day just proved me wrong. My face was beat red, I didn't even touch her...I couldn't! "Naruto, are you okay," she asked after pulling back away from me. I had turned my head so she couldn't see my face, but that didn't help much because now she thought something was wrong with me. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that this moment would just be over and done with. "Yeah I'm fine, it's just really hot out here! Woo, I'm burning up! I didn't know you went here! I do too! Well, it was nice seeing you again Ino, but I have to go now so see ya later," I yelled at her.

Yelp that's right, once I got to college and became so focused on my school work, I didn't really socialize much with people. I just...I just stayed in my room doing school work and studying. I had something I wanted to do, and I had a lot of work to do if I wanted to reach that goal. But by the time I felt comfortable enough with school work and my ability to do it, it was already to late. Talking with guys I was fine, but I couldn't talk to women at all. I would just blush and never know what to say. It was embarrassing, and I used to be such a ladies man. Even though Shikamaru and Sasuke would disagree, I was pretty hot stuff back in high school. Now look at me, I had the smarts, but I couldn't even look at a girl with out blushing and I couldn't even talk to Ino, matter fact any girl. Words just didn't come out my mouth. So for the rest of my time left in grad school, I avoided Ino, at least when she noticed me which was...I'd say...once out of every hundredth time. I mean who would blame her. If I was her, I wouldn't notice someone like me either. It's been years since we've seen each other, and I act so immature, I act as if I wasn't thrilled to see her, and on top of that, I screamed in her face. I just couldn't wait for it to all be over. And then I would just slip off to a hospital, start a new life there, and forget about all of this.

Right if only it was that easy. There's definitely a thin line between a good and a bad thing, because unfortunately and fortunately, we ended up working at the same hospital together. Fate smiles upon me, I know it (_sarcasm_). Still, I think I would be a little depressed if she wasn't here. She's the girl of my dreams, would I really not want a second chance? I really didn't want things to end that way, I really wanted to be with her! I just needed to find a way to get back into the groove of things. I needed to work my nerve up to talk to her again, even though she still paid no attention to me. I didn't even know if she knew I worked with her. It didn't matter, I was going to find a way to be able to talk to girls again. I started to date. You'd be surprised the kind of girls you meet in a hospital. That was the only place I was really going to meet anyone, because well, that was the only place I ever was besides my one bedroom loft and half of the time I wasn't there either. I got asked on many dates in the beginning by girls who were just after me because I was one of the top cardiac surgeons there and girls just love men with power right? Eventually after a couple dates, I managed to work up enough nerve to look at my mistress of the night. Then after a few more dates, I was able to make small conversation with some of them only to regret even trying to talk to some of the whack jobs I went on dates with. And then, I was finally at the point where I could approach a woman, say hi first, and actually ask them on a date! I had made a full recovery! I mean sure, I had to go through a lot of women to do so, and broke a lot of those women's hearts, but it was well worth it. All for the love of one, my dear Ino.

It was finally here, the day that I had been waiting for! The day that I was going to try to spark up a conversation with Ino again. It had been three years since that dreadful day, and a whole year had gone by of us working together without her even noticing me. Well, today she was going to notice me, and today I was going to ask her out on a date, just like I was supposed to do three years ago. I walked into work that day in a good and up beat mood. I just knew everything would go as plan. I went on my daily routine visits, researched a few material that I needed, avoided the many stalkers I had now, and had finally made it to the maternity ward. Ino was an obstetrician, and a respected one at that. She was very much like me, a top obstetrician. There was only one other person who was on her level. Many thought he was the best, but to me there could only be one and that one was Ino. Sasori was admired by a lot of the doctors at Konoha Memorial Hospital, especially the women doctors and Ino was one of them. I don't think she looked at him like a piece of eye candy like the rest of the vultures women doctors in the hospital, it was more of a admiration as a senior doctor, someone to look up to. He was there before her, and she aspired to be like him, nothing more.

Now was the time, she was alone and I wouldn't have any other chances that day. I walked over to her, taking deep breaths to keep myself calm. I could do this, I continued to tell myself over and over again as I got over to her. I was almost there, I could just see the whole event happening in my head and going smoothly. I reached out to tap her on the shoulder, but then I lost all my nerve and just casually walked up to the counter she was leaning on and placed the folder I had in my hand on it. Out the corner of my eye, I could see her slowly looking up towards me.

"Naruto," she asked confused. I looked down at the confused blond for about five seconds, which was progress because that's five seconds more than what I could do before. I felt my face start to blush again so I quickly looked back up to conceal my cheeks that were turning red.

"Oh...h-hey...Ino," I said. Yes! That was another improvement!

"Naruto! You work here as well, I didn't know that. Wow we keep meeting each other in the strangest places. I would have never imagined us working at the same hospital! How long have you been here?"

I put up my pointer finger, "O-one ye," I tried to say, but couldn't get the rest out. Oh no, it was happening again. I had to get out of there.

"Did you say one year?"

I nodded my head.

"Really! Me too! That's great Naruto! I wonder why I never seen you around here before? Wait, weren't you going to school for cardiology, what are you doing in the maternity wing?"

I gasped at the fact that she knew what I went to school for. I never told her, yet she knew! She must have been looking me up, which means, I must have been on her mind in grad school. I guess I didn't totally mess up my chances after all! But how was I supposed to answer her question now? My Ino-phobia was coming back now. Unwillingly, I closed my eyes shut and looked in the opposite direction of her. It was going to happen again, just like before, but this time, I wasn't going to scream. If anything, I was going to try my hardest to control that. I calmed myself just enough to relax my eyes, so now instead of squeezing them together, I just calmly had them closed. "Th-This is some research that Sasori asked if I couldlookupcouldyoupleasegivethistohimthankyougoodbye," I started to calmly speak, but suddenly started to speed up and put my words together. At least I waved this time. This woman probably thinks I hate her. Every time I had seen her, I looked away and made it seem as if I didn't want to talk to her. If she only knew the truth, that in fact everyday I long to sit down and just converse with her all day. That I didn't hate her, what I felt for her was the exact opposite, I loved her.

So here I am, eight years later since the first day she walked into my life. Five years of us just casually and randomly walking by each other. Of her waving first, and me politely waving back. Of us never having actual conversations with each other. Of her getting closer and closer with Sasori. Of him being so impressed with my research that day, he just had to make me his only "worthy" friend in the hospital. And of course, of me still going on dates trying to break this phobia of mine, and hating and regretting every single one.

* * *

Don't forget to review! Please and Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: A New Woman?

Hey everyone! It's me again! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Now, for the second chapter, enters my OC Asami! I hope you enjoy her and enjoy this chapter as well! ~_Asami nods her head agreeing with me~_

If you haven't read my profile yet, now is a good time to do so since it does have a better description of Asami on it.

Well...that's all I have to say for now! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two: A New Woman?

_Ring-Ring_

"Hello"

"Hey Naruto, it's me Shikamaru."

"Shikamaru! Hey! How ya doin' man? It's been like forever since I've talked to you last!"

"Yeah and who's fault is that mister hot shot doctor, too busy to even check up on his friends?"

"It goes both ways you know!"

"Yeah, yeah just teasing. No need to get all worked up. Listen, Sasuke and are coming back to town. We had been planning this two month long trip away from work and other annoying factors in our lives, and figured we'd stop back in our home town for about two or three weeks. Just wanted to give you a heads up that we're going to be there, oh and also to see if you could get anytime off...maybe for a week, to go on a cruise with us. It'll just be us guys."

"Uh thanks, but I don't roll that way."

"Yeah, you could have fooled me."

"What did you say?!"

"Cool it lover boy."

"Yeah whatever."

"Anyway, if you want to come you're invited. It'll be just like the old days. But hey, you have about three weeks to decide if you want to go with us while we are in Konoha, so we'll catch up when we get there."

"Alright then, see you when you arrive."

Wow, Shikamaru and Sasuke are coming back to town! It's been years since they've been back here. Hell, it's been years since I've seen them. Ever since high school, just about everyone went their separate ways, and right after college, I went straight to grad school. I talked to them, just to see how they were doing and keep in touch, but it's been years since I actually saw them!

So they are taking time off from their jobs and "other annoying factors"...he must be talking about their wives and kids. As far as I knew, they both had it good. Shikamaru was some top head honcho in the science department for the government, and Sasuke was a successful international business man. I guess with those type of jobs, they can take that kind of time off. Unlike me where a life could be in jeopardy if I ever decided to take two months off. Oh well, maybe one day when I'm old and another trustworthy cardiologist comes to the hospital in place of me, but until then I must dedicate my life to my work and to talking to Ino one day!

"Hey Naruto, over here," Shikamaru yelled across the bar.

"Hey guys! How's it going?"

"So you finally get a chance to slip away from the hospital huh," Sasuke asked.

I just glanced over in his direction, there was no point in me answering that. "So how was the trip here?"

They both nodded, informing me that everything went smoothly.

"So guys, tell me how you've been? How's your wives and children?"

"Hey Naruto, do you think we came on this trip to talk about them," said Sasuke.

"Yeah, the whole point of the trip is to relieve ourselves of the bothersome things we have back home," Shikamaru interjected.

"You guys just don't know how good you got it. You should be happy that you have a family. Wives that love you, children to look up to you."

"Aw is someone lonely," Sasuke jerkishly asked.

"Shut up."

"Forget about us, tell us how's your dating life been knucklehead."

"How long are you going to call me that Sasuke."

"Forever."

I glared over at my smug friends and sighed at the fact that I couldn't get out of this one. They were going to keep avoiding my question until I answered theirs. "My dating life? Well...it's actually been great. I go out on dates just about every night."

"Really," Shikamaru asked stunned.

"Yeah! Is that so hard to believe?"

My two doubtful friends nodded their heads.

"Oh great, you think I'm a loser!"

"No that's not it, you just never really talk about any girls that's all. And every night, when and how do you have the time, when we had to practically drag you out of the hospital ourselves for you to come out with us tonight," asked the curious Shikamaru.

"Well, that's simple. It's much easier for a girl to spark my interest than two guys for one."

"So what you're saying is you'd rather make time for some woman than your true friends," asked my black eyed, midnight blue haired friend.

"Precisely. And second, they're just dates. Nothing special to even talk about."

"Wait, so out of the many dates you've had, there's no one that special to you," asked Shikamaru.

"No. Those girls are just unbearable sometimes. And some of them are just crazy."

"Ok, well which one of them is your '_buddy',_" asked Sasuke.

"You mean who do I sleep with?"

The both looked at me with anxious stares. I sat back in my chair and chugged down the beer that had been sitting in front of me. I folded my arms and closed my eyes. For a moment there was silence between us. "Well..." they asked.

"Out of those girls...no one."

"WHAT!!" They both yelled across the table at me.

"You mean to tell me that you don't sleep with any of those girls," Sasuke asked.

"Nope."

"Why?!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "When is the last time you did have sex Naruto," Shikamaru asked aggravated.

"What's the big deal guys, who cares?"

"We do," they said in sync.

I sighed, "Very well. It's been since senior year."

"Senior year of college? How can you last," asked Sasuke.

"No, senior year of high school."

Both friend's mouths dropped. They couldn't believe what they just heard. I didn't care, I had no problem with it. Well, I did for a while, until I seen Ino again and then I just didn't want to have sex...no make love to anyone else but her. I have to admit though, it has been a long time. What if...what if when I do have my chance to make love to Ino...what if I'm not good enough because I haven't been practicing? What if she wants to leave me because I suck in bed? This whole time I've been saving myself for only one woman, and what if she is so disappointed, that she doesn't even want to be with me afterwards? I suddenly hated myself even more. So I did what any other man would do in my position who just realized that he was a stupid fool, I drank my sorrows away...and in the morning woke up with a semi attractive, brown haired thin girl in my bed, and a note with some aspirin on the end table next to me.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Sasuke and I found this little number for you and figured you'd might like her...which you did. Hope you enjoyed her as much as it seems like she enjoyed you. You really put her to work last night dude! I guess all that pint up frustration you've had, you finally just let go! Anyway, after the noise settled down, Sasuke and I came in and left you aspirin because you're going to need it in the morning. Call us later, you have the hotel number we are staying at. Talk to you later, lover boy._

_Shikamaru_

Of course, should have known it was them. I looked under the covers to see the multiple condoms that were used last night. Well, at least I remembered to use protection. I woke the girl up and kindly asked her to leave, since I had to go to work. For some reason she didn't believe me, and thought I was just trying to get rid of her. Why do I always get stuck with the crazy ones? Well, there's another stalker female I can add to my list. Oh well, the day and the life of Dr. Naruto Uzamaki.

"Hey Naruto, had a rough night last night," asked the red haired, tired eyed doctor.

"Hey Sasori. Yeah, I guess you can say that. Things got a little more out of hand than they should have."

"Glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Yeah, at least I can say I did. Except for this morning, can't say I enjoyed waking up."

"Hang over?"

"Yelp...that's it. Sasori, you should come out with me some time if you're not too busy."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind, but there's so much work to be done here. But you don't want to end up like me, always stuck in this hospital."

"You don't have to be, just one night, come out with me while my friends are still in town. It should be fun, just the guys."

"I guess. If you say so. Maybe I will."

I smiled at my mellow friend as I looked out of my doorway and watched as my beautiful dream woman came walking towards my office.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt Naruto, but I'm looking for-," Ino began, cutting herself off once she noticed her target of interest, "There you are! We've been looking for you! Naruto, can I steal him away from you?" My angel shown her golden smile down upon me. I slowly nodded, and watched in a daze as she pulled Sasori out of my room and walked away from my life again. "Why," I yelled, slamming my hands on my desk, "Why can't I tell her? Why is she the only one I can't talk to? When is my day going to come? I just need help...I just need...I just wish there was someone...anyone who can help me!" I squeezed my eyes shut and bit down on my lip so hard to stop the tears from forming, I almost drew blood. One tear did fall down my face and hit the ground, but what was weird about it, was when it fell there was a loud poof! Surprised, I opened my eyes and looked over in the direction of a woman who was now standing in my room. "What the...where did you come from," I yelled as I jumped back and pointed at this mysterious woman.

She had wings! Three on the right, three on the left! Six, transparent, thin wings! Was this some type of joke? Did Sasuke and Shikamaru set this up? Or maybe it was some type of new disease? Maybe that's why she's here and she just came to the wrong doctor. Although, I wouldn't even know what doctor she would see if this was some type of new medical condition. Maybe the all knowing Doctor Sasori would know. Wait a minute, Sasori's my friend, I shouldn't think like that about him. Wait...wait, focus here, back to the mystery woman. I took a good look at the nut job standing in front of me. Well, if Sasuke and Shikamaru did find her, they didn't do such a bad job, in fact she's beautiful. Not as beautiful as Ino, but pretty close. She had long gray hair that flowed down to her ankles. She kept the front of it up though with a side ponytail to the right. She had copper skin, big magenta colored eyes, a pretty nice body...and whoa look at the breast on her! She had to be at least an E or an F cup. I'll be sure to ask her that later...wait what am I thinking? Ok, ok, focus here Naruto. There is a strange, long haired, big boobed woman in your room...who the hell is she, and how did she get in here?

"Who-" I began to ask before the strange woman cut me off.

"My name is Asami Minazuka. I am an F cup. No your friends did not ask me to come here, it was actually you who brought me here, and you have a very hyperactive mind. It's very hard for me to read."

I dropped open my mouth. How did this girl know what I was just thinking?

"I can read you mind, didn't I just say that!"

"Well stop it! You're invading my personal privacy! Besides, just telling me your name doesn't explain anything. How did you get here, and besides your name, who are you?"

"Huh," she sighed, "Fine I won't read your mind anymore, but you should know who I am, you asked me to come here."

"No, all I did was ask for someone to help me with Ino."

"Yelp that's it, I'm here to help you with your precious Ino."

Just then the door knob began to turn, "Hey Naru-" Sasori began to say, but suddenly stopped as I was telling Asami to hide. "Uh Naruto, who are you talking to?"

"What you can't see her?"

"See who?"

"Her!" I pointed to Asami, frustrated that he couldn't see the woman who was standing right next to me.

"Um...I'm going to go and let you get some rest. I'll be back later, maybe then you'll have your sanity back."

I watched as my friend closed the door behind him. "Great, now he thinks I'm crazy! Why couldn't he see you?"

"Because you are the only one who can see me."

"Oh...I am going crazy!"

"No...nope you went crazy along time ago. You've been crazy way before I've come."

"Why are you here, who are you? A figment of my imagination?"

"No, not at all. I'm very real, but I can only be seen by those special souls who need me. You still haven't figured it out yet?"

"Gee uh, let me think...wait...wait...almost there...yeah no. Would you just tell me and stop beating around the bush. Or better yet, I have a better idea, why don't you just go away so I'm not talking to myself anymore, because I'm pretty sure you are just a figment of my imagination."

"Ha ha very funny, and for the last time, I am not a figment of your imagination. I can only be seen by you because you are the only one that I can grant wishes to right now. So in order to keep others from asking their wishes as well, I am only visible to the one who needs me at the present time."

"Wait...did you say wishes?"

"Yelp, that's right!"

"Who are you?"

"Huh, I guess I'll just have to spell it out to you huh? Naruto," she said as she stood on her tip toes to put her face close to mine, and pushed me back on my desk with a charming and seductive voice, "I'm your fairy godmother."

My face turned bright red from her being so close, and even brighter because of what she just said. I yelled out, "My what!"

"That's right, your fairy godmother, and I'm going to help you get your girl. As long as you help me get what I want."

"What you want," I gulped, "What is that?"

"Oh relax, I don't want you."

"Well, then, what do you want?"

"What I want...what I really want is to become human just like you and fall in love with a human man."

"Human?"

"Yelp that's right, human, and I've even set my sights on a human man already."

"And who might that be?"

"RELAX I said, I already told you I don't want you! It's your friend, the one from earlier. Sasori."

"What?!"

* * *

Thank you for reading, and a special thank you to all those who have already reviewed and alerted my first chapter!!

Please don't forget to review! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship.

"Okay, okay. So you mean to tell me that you will help me with my little situation with Ino, if I help you become human?"

"Precisely! Well, if we are being precise here, I won't actually become a "_human_"...it's more like I will just take human form. I will lose my wings, and everyone will be able to see me, but I will keep my powers. Therefore, I can help you while I'm helping myself with your friend Sasori!"

Asami smiled sinisterly in my direction. This was all too much, but at the same time, it might just be a sweet deal. I mean all I have to do is help her become human right? Then I can wish for Ino!

"Ah, there is a catch to the wishes though," Asami interrupted.

"I thought I told you not to read my mind anymore!"

"Sorry, sorry, it's instinct okay! Anyway, like I was saying, there is a catch to the wishes. You can't wish for someone to fall in love with you, toying with someone's heart is something us fairies just can't do."

Well, what can I wish for?"

"Anything you want! Well, besides power, all the money in the world, and what I mentioned before!"

"That's great, but what can I wish for so I can be with Ino? Can you give me any examples?"

"Oh well sure, you can wish to be married to her, or go on a date with her!"

"Really?!"

"Oh yes, but once your married and she doesn't know how that even happened, you would have to explain that to her. Same with the date as well, and after the explanations of either two, you are the only one who can make it work...I guess that wouldn't really help you huh, since you can hardly even look at her."

Asami snickered as I shot her a death glare. So she thinks this is funny? I don't find anything funny about this situation at all. I guess she wasn't going to give me any ideas as to what type of wishes I can ask for to be with Ino. I'm sure I'll come up with something. I think this would work out though. I think that this is the best possible way for me to be with her. I mean let's face it, I'm not getting anywhere on my own. Alright then, I think I will do it, I will take her up on that offer! I will help Asami become human, so I can be with Ino!

"Alright Asami, I will help you become human, if you will help me with Ino."

"Great! You will help me with Sasori right? Oh yeah, and provide me with a place to stay? I mean once I turn human I won't be able to go back to the fairy world and won't have anywhere to live. So you will let me stay with you until I am able to live somewhere else right?"

"What! You never mentioned any of this before!"

"...It slipped my mind. Look, it shouldn't matter what I need, as long as you get Ino in the end you should be willing to do anything! You should be willing to wait on me hand and foot if that meant you would get to be with your precious Ino, right Naruto?"

"...I guess...yeah your right. I would do anything to be with her."

"That's right, she's the woman of your dreams. The woman you have been longing for, the woman who means everything to you! The woman who you want to spend the rest of your life with, and you would do anything to get that!"

"Yes, yes you're right! She is the woman of my dreams, she is the woman who I would do anything, and do everything to be with her! "

"Yeah!"

"Yeah! So what do I have to do to make you human!"

"Sleep with me."

My sudden burst of happiness and cheer suddenly settled down once I heard what came out of the lips of the woman who was smiling in front of me. Was she serious? How can I sleep with another woman besides Ino? Yes I know, I already slept with that other woman, but that was a mistake! I wasn't in my right mind! So now, if I sleep with Asami, that would be two women and this time I would be fully aware of what I was doing. My earlier enthusiasm faded away into the dark abyss of nothingness.

"Oh what's wrong now?"

"My dreams...you...you got me excited, made me believe that I was going to be with Ino, and now...now I can't. That dream...I could just touch it, but it just suddenly slipped right through my fingers and flew far, far away again."

"What are you talking about gloomy gus, you can still have your dream. It's right there just grab it."

"I can't..."

"You can't what?"

"I can't sleep with you."

"You said you would do anything for Ino."

"Yes, but not that!"

"So it was all a lie. Everything you said earlier was a lie? You doing anything for her? You wanting to be with her more than anything else? It's all a lie?"

"No, I just can't betray her!"

"You mean betray a woman, who technically isn't yours to betray to begin with, a second time?"

"Look the first one was-"

"The first one was a betrayal, if you want to consider anything a betrayal consider that. This? This is not a betrayal, this is something you must do for yourself, so you can finally be with the woman of your dreams. This won't even mean anything. You want someone else, I want someone else, and if I could, I would rather be with him intimately, but I can't. So for us to both get what we want, and so you won't ever have to worry about betraying your precious love again, you need to do this. Get it over and done with so we can both move on with our lives. Just take in what I just said. Think it over for the rest of the day, and tonight once you go home, I will come back and you can give me your answer then. Remember, it is totally up to you what you want to do. If you feel like you just can't do it, then don't, but after I'm gone, I'm gone and then you will be on your own again, and then maybe one day you'll get Ino, if she hasn't gotten with anyone else in the meantime."

After her little speech, Asami disappeared from my office. She's right though, what if Ino finds someone else before I ever get over this fear of mine? Do I really need the help of a fairy godmother? Would it be worth it? I walked around in a daze for the rest of the day. Creeping into my patients room's like a zombie, lurking around corners, scaring people off with my bad vibes. I didn't know what to do, my mind was in a constant battle.

Just then, as if it was a sign from the heavens, my beloved golden haired goddess walked by the lounge I had been sitting in with a female nurse friend of hers. They hadn't noticed that I was close by, as usual, and began to do their "girl talk", that was just loud enough for me to hear. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I guess they should have made sure no one was around before they held their secret meeting of "girl talk".

"TenTen, the more I work with him, the harder it is for me to keep it professional. Dr. Sasori is such a great man! He's smart, and charming. Cool, level-headed, and a great doctor! I want to tell him! I want to tell him how much I admire everything he does and everything about him! I want to tell him how I truly adore him!"

"Aw, this is like one of those romantic novels!"

"But...I'm too scared to tell him. I don't know if he would even return the same feelings I have for him. I have no idea of how he even sees me! I mean, we've never talked about anything besides work, like I said it has always been professional. I don't know how he would react if I did confess to him, and if he didn't return my feelings, how I would react to that? Would I even being able to handle something like that?"

"Oh Ino, you're a strong woman! I'm sure that you could handle whatever happens, you should tell him!"

_Stab._ Yelp, that was the dagger that just went straight through my heart. Ino, my one and only is attracted to someone else? This...this is all wrong! This can't be happening! My world is coming to an end! I can't...no I won't let this happen! Don't let that nurse steer you in the wrong direction Ino! What you have is just a school girl crush, a small attraction to someone you admire and respect. In truth, you should wait for the one who really knows you, who you should really be with, and that person is me! Don't listen to a woman who sits at the front receptionist desk in the maternity wing reading romantic novels everyday because she can't get someone to fall in love with her! She doesn't know what she's talking about!

"No, I don't think the time is right. I have to push for more information from him first. Get some hints that he might be interested, and then maybe, if it seems as though he could have an interest, I will tell him."

"Yeah, I guess that is the smartest thing to do."

"Could you imagine if I did end up dating Sasori! The doctor of every female's dreams! I would be hated by all the women doctors!"

"Yeah and all the women nurses as well, including me."

The two women's voices began to fade as they finally walked away, back to their duties I guess. Right, that was definitely a sign. After hearing that, I knew exactly what I had to do. I had to step up to the plate, become a man, swallow my pride, and sleep with my fairy godmother so I can, in turn, win Ino's heart!


	4. Ch 4: Asami the Fairy Godmother

Sorry for the delay again! I'm trying lol. Anyways, here's chapter 4! I hope you like it! And for being so late with this, I uploaded chapter 5 as well! Enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter 4: Asami the Fairy Godmother

Ever since I was a young fairy, I felt as if I didn't belong. I didn't favor the things that the other fairies around me did. I didn't fly around happy, singing songs all day, wanting to grant the wishes of humans and make good things happen. No, that wasn't me at all. What I really wanted was to be somewhere else besides this happy, cheerful fairy world.

My parents would always tell me to get my head out of the clouds, to be happy with who I was and where I was. That I didn't know how good I actually had it. "Many humans envy us, they want to be like us, so be happy for who you are," they would say. Yeah right, I envied them, I wanted to be like them; that was more like it.

I didn't find any of the fairy men attractive while growing up. They weren't...how should I say it...manly enough for me, and their bright colors were just too flamboyant. Now I know they didn't choose to be like that, and some of them wished their wings or their hair was a bit duller, but every fairy knows that the men are brighter to attract a mate. Didn't attract this fairy at all though.

I can remember coming to the world of humans and just watching them interact. It was amusing, interesting. Some of them weren't happy all the time, but there were still some that were. There were some that were angry, sad, loud, quiet, loving, hateful; humans had so many emotions. They got to choose what they wanted to do in life besides, fairy godmother, or fairy of time, or fairy of nature, or fairy of order. Why weren't there lawyer fairies, and doctor fairies? Why did we always have to help others, why couldn't we just help ourselves. Don't get me wrong, I loved humans, but I didn't want my life to revolve around helping them! I wanted to help myself, and helping others did not make me happy like it did the other good little fairies.

Day after day I helped humans, granting their wishes, becoming their fairy godmother. Sometimes, I grew friendly with them, maybe even starting to like some of the human men I dealt with, but once I was finished granting their wishes, I had to leave. I would wish that I could some how go back, but I never did. Once they got their wish, I could never seem them again. They went on with their lives while I was stuck being unhappy. So yes, I made other people happy, but what about me? Who was going to make me happy?

I figured I was the only one who could make me happy. I was the only one who could make what I truly wished for come true. I wanted a new life; a life away from the peaceful and happy world. A life in a new, fun world full of difference and change! There had to be a way for me to become apart of that world, there just had to be.

Lady Tsunade was one of the only fairies that I could actually talk to openly with. She didn't judge me, and she understood me. She was an elder, and many fairies looked up to her, and came to her for advice, especially me. She was similar to what the troubled humans would go to for advice, some what like a psychologist doctor. She had known about my constant struggle about my life, so she personally made time to talk to me everyday. One day, I told her flat out that I was tired of being stuck in the world of fairies, that I really wanted to live with the humans, I didn't want to be a fairy godmother anymore.

Lady Tsunade was shocked! She asked if that was what I truly desired in my heart. I informed her that I never wanted anything as much as I wanted this. She closed her eyes and sat back, I can still remember what she said. "You know Asami, the life of a fairy is a simple and happy life. It is also something of great importance and respect. It is a gift that we are given, and we should be happy to be apart of something so special as this. But as precious of a gift it is, if it is something that makes the person unhappy, then the special precious gift, turns into a curse, and no one wants that. Not you, nor I, nor those around you." She was happy that I came to her and told her that I was unhappy with the current conditions that I was living in. That's when she told me how I could live in the human world.

"I have to what?!"

"You have to give your purity to a human man."

"I have to sleep with a human to become a human."

"Yes."

"But...but why? Isn't there some type of spell, or something else I can do?"

"No, there is not."

"But I don't want to do that! That's so...so..."

"Do you want to become human?"

"Well yes but-"

"Well then this is what you have to do! There is no way around it!"

The rest of the day was like a blur. I couldn't believe what I had to do to make my wishes, my dreams come true. Everyone else had the pleasure of their wishes being granted by their "_fairy godmother_" while I had to do something so...so degrading! I mean yes, I wanted to be with a human man, but not like this! If I was going to give my virginity to someone, I expected to be with him for a very long time. I expected it to be special! But for me that would be impossible now. I can't be around a human for a very long time as a fairy godmother. Once their wish is complete, I am removed from their life as if I never even existed. They can't see me anymore, and if I'm just wandering around in the human world, no one can see me at all. So in order for me to become human, I would have to give my purity to a human man I just met because there was no other way.

I contemplated my problem for quite some time. I didn't want to do it, but just like Lady Tsunade said, if I wanted to become human, I would have to do it! The very thought of it made me sick to my stomach, it made me cringe, and I didn't want to. But I continued to tell myself, "I might not like it, but in order to get what I want, I will do it!" I was ready for my next "_wishee_." But oh how, oh how fate is so cruel...every single person who needed a fairy godmother was a woman! How could this be? My life...my life was a living nightmare. From the time I was born to now! When would I ever get a break? It was then I heard his cry for help.

"Why can't I tell her? Why is she the only one I can't talk to? When is my day going to come? I just need help...I just need...I just wish there was someone...anyone who can help me!" That was it, the call that I had been waiting for! A man's voice calling out for help! I instantly left the annoying woman who I had been called to earlier, annihilated the competition heading towards my savior, and finally appeared in front of a yellow-haired, blue-eyed doctor.

"So...I really did it. I found a man, and now I'm waiting here in his house. I wonder if I was too pushy? I really hope not! I really don't want to go back to the world of fairies, especially after finding a man that I want to be with romantically. Dr. Sasori...ever since he walked into Naruto's office I can't stop thinking about him! It just makes me feel all bubbly inside!" I giggled to myself as I heard Naruto begin to open up his front door. I gasped, "He's back!" and waited for him to walk up the stairs to his living room. "I really hope he will help me," I whispered to myself, setting my eyes on the man who will hopefully be my savior.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5: The Contract

Here's chapter 5! Not saying much, so all I am going to say is...enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 5: The Contract

I stared at the fairy standing in my living room and threw my keys on the end table. There was no turning back now. I made up my mind and that was that, I wasn't going to change it. I needed her for as long as possible. I mean sure, I could just ask for a simple wish and not have to sleep with her, but what if I wish for the wrong thing? What if what I wish for backfires? If that happens, I will be back where I started, or maybe worse off, and Asami won't be here to fix things. No, if I was going to win Ino over, I would need Asami for as long as possible, and the only way to keep her here by my side, helping only me is by turning her human. This was the right thing to do.

"Um...," Asami began to speak, "Did you come to a decision?"

I gulped, "Yes."

"And?!"

"Calm down! That's my answer...yes."

I stared at the woman standing across the room with the surprised look on her face. Did she really think I wasn't going to accept? She should have known I would have, I have no other choice. I'm completely hopeless and she was the only thing that was going to change that. I cut short my gaze and walked over to my bedroom, looking back at her for her to follow me. It was time to get this over with.

"Well, don't just stand there...take off your clothes," I said as I pulled my tie from around my collar. Asami suddenly began to blush, "Um..." was the only thing that she could utter out her mouth. I looked over at the terrified fairy. "Wait...you're not scared are you? Earlier today you were so eager to have this happen and now-," I began to say before being interrupted by the confused woman standing in my bedroom. "I am eager to have this happen because it will help me become human ok! It's just...I was so eager about it, I didn't really think of how scared I actually am to have it happen. I mean...I'm going to give my purity to a man I just met today! Not only that, he's not even the man I have feelings for. Infact, I have no feelings at all for him! He's just some nerdy doctor who doesn't have enough balls to even tell the woman he loves that he loves her!"

"Thanks for the compliment," I said sarcastically, "Look, I don't want this either, but it's like you said earlier. If either one of us is going to get what we want, it's a sacrifice we just have to make. There will be no feelings in it for either one of us. All this is is an agreement between the both of us to be with the people we actually want to be with."

"I'm sorry, you're right. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I'm scared, and not only that this is going to be my first time and it has to be with someone I don't love, but this is the only way for me to become a human. It's just not fair."

"I understand, but are you willing to do anything to get what you want? Isn't becoming human something that you really want. Making one sacrifice to become human is better than not making one at all...right? I'm willing to do anything for Ino, you convinced me of that. Now, are you willing to do anything to become human and be with Sasori?"

Asami gasped at my words and let out a sigh once she realized I was right. Suddenly, she instantly let the dress she was wearing fall to the ground. I could tell she was still not comfortable with this, but she was going through with it for the same reason I was. I looked over at the enticing sight standing in front of me. She had a beautiful body, and he breast were enormous! She definitely is a very attractive woman, that's for sure. Even though I didn't want to sleep with anybody but Ino, I have to say a part of me didn't absolutely hate this moment and what was about to happen either. What?! I'm still a man and there is a beautiful woman standing here naked! What was funny though, was the fairy wings coming out of her back. A naked woman with fairy wings...just the thought was hilarious. I snickered a little and held back from breaking out into laughter.

"Hey! What are you laughing at?!" Asami started to bend over to pick up her dress, but I stopped her before she had a chance. "It's nothing, don't worry. You don't have to put your clothes back on."

"I don't know about this Naruto." I walked over to the insecure fairy and placed my hands on her arms. She cringed from my touch. "Relax," I said removing my hands and beginning to unbutton my shirt, "Every thing will be fine. If it helps, just imagine me as Sasori. Tonight, in our minds we are actually with the people we truly love. Now sit on the bed, close your eyes, and let me handle everything."

Asami nodded her head, tried to cover herself up as much as possible with her arms and walked over to sit down on the bed. Thinking about Sasori should help her relax. I will be thinking about Ino too, but truthfully, just looking at Asami was enough to get me through this. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't going to enjoy this night. I threw my white button up shirt to the ground, dropped my black pants, and walked over to Asami. "I'm going to touch you now, don't be afraid...okay." Asami gulped and nodded her head informing me she was ready for this. I placed one hand on her arm again, and one on her cheek. There's no turning back now, I thought to myself as I leaned in to kiss Asami. After this, I will be one step closer to being with Ino.

I woke up to a beautiful and extremely naked Asami laying next to me in my bed. Last night definitely did happen...and yes I did enjoy every minute of it, but I'm not going to tell anybody that, especially Asami. That will be a secret I take to the grave! I gazed at the woman in my bed, when I suddenly realized, she didn't have wings anymore! So it worked! I tried to wake Asami and tell her the good news, but got slapped in the face by an unconscious Asami in the process, so I gave up and got into the shower. She'll figure it out once she gets up.

I wonder if she likes bacon and eggs? She is...I mean _**was**_ a fairy. Does she even eat people food? I stared at the pan on the stove in front of me before finally deciding to just make her breakfast whether she liked it or not. I'm sure she probably feels uncomfortable about all that happened last night. I felt my face turn beat red at the thought of all the things that happened in that bed last night. To think I could become as much of a perverted man as my stupid professor in college Jaraiya. It was an enjoyable night though...maybe a little too enjoyable! In fact, why am I fixing breakfast for her in the first place? It's not like we had a romantic evening and I got up to fix my new _girlfriend_ a nice home cooked breakfast! I mean if it was just me here, normally I would just grab something on the way to work instead of going out of my way to make breakfast! These dirty thoughts about her! Even the fact that I did what I did to her last night...I should be punished! My mind, even my body has betrayed Ino to the fullest. This was supposed to be just a contract! Half of the things I did last night while having sex, shouldn't have even happened! It should have been strictly sex. Oh but that body and those boobs were just too enticing to resist...wait get a hold of yourself Naruto!

"Yeah please," a groggy Asami interrupted my thoughts while walking out of the bedroom.

"I told you not to read my-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence after noticing the long haired goddess in one of my white button down shirts. Don't think perverted thoughts, don't think perverted thoughts, I repeated in my head while turning around to finish making the bacon and eggs.

"I hope you like bacon and eggs. I didn't know what you would normally eat since you are, well were a fairy. I didn't know if you actually ate people food or not," I said while placing the plate in front of her.

"Thanks, that was so kind of you Naruto!"

I sat down across from her and began to eat from my plate. I looked up and watched as she picked up her eggs with her fork and put the eggs in her mouth. A smile came over her face and she began to eat faster.

"Hey slow down! So I can assume you've never had this before then."

"No," Asami said with a mouthful of food, "We normally just eat fruits and vegetables. I've never had anything like this before."

"So you like it then."

"Like it! I love it! This is the best thing I've ever had."

"Really? Even better than the sex last night? Because if I can remember that was the same thing-"

Asami threw her fork at my head before I could finish what I was saying and glared at me with a cold stare.

"Hey what was that for? Watch it, you could hurt somebody like that!"

Asami angrily reached over for her fork and looked down at her food, "If you have anything else you would like to say go right ahead...I dare you."

I suddenly felt a chill run down my spine after hearing the threatening words come from her mouth. She might be beautiful, but she's scary. Let's move on to something else shall we. "So now that I helped you become human, it's your turn to help me with Ino. So what do you think I should wish for?"

"I don't know."

"What?! What do you mean you don't know? You said you would help me!"

"Yes and I will help you. Just give me a wish and I will grant it for you. I can't tell you what you should wish for, that goes against the wishing codes."

"What! That is ridiculous!"

"It might be ridiculous, but that's the way it is. I will help you in every way I can, every possible way at least. You held up your end of the contract, now it is my turn. Just give me your first wish and it is granted!"

My first wish, huh? I thought long and hard about what my first wish should be. I can't wish for her to love me, and I can't wish for something too simple like being married to her. No I have to wish for something good! That's right, I can't wish for me to be able to ask her on a date because even if I do that, on the date I will still be too afraid to talk to her...that's it!

"Asami!"

Asami looked up with a surprised expression and a mouthful of eggs again. She was still eating! Oh well, anyway, on to the wish! "I know what I want my wish to be."

Asami took a big gulp, "Ok what is it?"

"I wish I can be able to say whatever comes to mind when I'm around Ino!"

"Uh, Naruto, are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes!"

"...Are you really-"

"Just do it already!"

Asami sighed, "Alright...if you say so." Asami raised her hands and held them out in front of me, "There your wish has been granted."

"That's it!"

"Yelp, you will be able to say whatever comes to your mind around Ino."

"Forever?!"

"Forever. Well unless you cancel out your first wish with a second wish that is."

"Yeah, but why would I want to do that?"

"Well..."

"This is going to be great! I will finally be able to talk to my precious Ino! Okay, look out world! There's a new Naruto in town ready to take you on!" I ran to grab my jacket and keys so I could head off to work. I couldn't wait to see Ino. "Oh yeah I forgot! This is the TV remote, if you get bored you can watch it."

"T.V?"

"Yeah TV, it's for entertainment. It will keep you from being bored. Here just press this button, it's the power button to turn it on. These buttons are to change the channels to something more interesting."

"Um...ok...I don't get this."

"Look you'll figure it out, it's easy. I gotta go. Don't touch anything besides that remote and TV and please don't break anything. Oh and don't go outside like that. If you do, at least put some pants on, and don't go out with your fairy dress either, it's a little weird. Anyway, I will be back shortly, if you need me just-"

"Just go Naruto! I can handle this!"

"Right!" I said while running out the door. This day is going to be perfect, I can just feel it!

* * *

Thanks for reading as always! Don't forget to review. ^_^ (I need a new happy face -_- lol)


	6. Chapter 6: Ino's Perspective

Here it is all! Chapter 6! I know I sound like a broken record, but so sorry for the long wait! I hope it wasn't too bad for ya -_-

Anyways, I will update as soon as I can. I know I said maybe like every two weeks, but I don't think that's going to work. Until school is finished, my updates will be a guessing game lol.

Well, enjoy chapter 6! Hope you like it! Ta Ta for now!

* * *

Chapter 6: Ino's Perspective

Ever since I was a little girl, I always knew I was meant to be somebody. Ever since that dreadful day Naruto shot gum into my hair forcing me to cut it, I knew what my purpose was. I had to stand up for all those who didn't have a voice, so something like that would never happen again to anyone else. I became the class president every year from elementary all the way through high school. It felt great being a voice. Being an impact on students. there was just one person I felt as if I didn't do anything for, and that person was Naruto.

Surprisingly enough, once I entered graduate school, I realized all my hard work paid off. Naruto had worked hard enough to be one of the top students in our school. Who would have guessed that the same knuckle headed boy that I grew up with would become such a smart, mature man? I watched as the handsome blonde walked over to me, he had finally noticed I was here at the party with him. Of course, I couldn't let him know that I knew he was here all along and that ever since I found out about him attending grad school, I researched his entire college career only to find out how amazing he was. I had to act surprise once he got over to me, pretend like I didn't know he was here.

I heard something faint come out his mouth, was that a hi? Well, whether he said hi or not, I can't just stand here, I have to say something back. I looked over in his direction, "Naruto...," I smiled. I couldn't hold back the excitement of seeing him, so I hugged him, but...he didn't hug me back! "Naruto, are you okay," I asked him while pulling away. He's not even looking at me! Am I that repulsing to look at to him? I mean sure, I know I stayed on him, but it was for his own good! If it wasn't for me, he probably wouldn't even be here! I did it...I did it because I've...I've always liked you Naruto! Can't you see that?

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just really hot out here! Woo, I'm burning up! I didn't know you went here! I do too! Well, it was nice seeing you again Ino, but I have to go now so see ya later," he yelled while squeezing his eyes shut. If he didn't want to talk to me, he shouldn't have come over to me in the first place. I see, he just...he just wants to tease me just like he always did. Fine, if he wants to play this game, I will too. I will pretend like it doesn't bother me one bit. I will ignore him for the rest of my days until he can be mature and stop these stupid little pranks.

I don't even know why I like him. I mean sure, he is very attractive, and he does have a certain charm about him, but...but he treats me like garbage! He never looks in my direction, and when it does seem like he's finally stopped, once I wave to him, he just ignores me even more! This is so infuriating! Whatever, we only have a little bit of time left here at school, and then we will go our separate ways. It's a little sad though, I wish we could have at least talked more.

Is this a sign? This is incredible! We are working at the same hospital? I wonder if he noticed me yet? Probably not, he is oblivious to his surroundings. I should know, I did grow up with him, I practically know everything about him. I'm tempted to go over and say hi. He looks kind of busy, maybe I should wait. All the doctors admire him, he is one of the top cardiologist here already. I want him to know how proud I am of him and how much I admire him too. Maybe I, just then, my thoughts were interrupted by a cool, calm voice calling out my name.

"Ino Yamanaka right." I turned around to see a shabby-haired redhead staring down at me with his sleepy red eyes.

"Yes, who are you?"

"My name is Sasori, you can call me Dr. Sasori."

"Dr. Sasori?"

"Yes. Well, come on, I hate waiting." The intriguing doctor said as he turned to walk away. Who was he? I followed him instinctively, not asking him any questions on the way. Just walking in silence. He was captivating me, but why? I hardly knew him! Okay Ino, get a hold of yourself! You need to know who this doctor is and where is he taking you!

"Excuse me Dr.-" I began before being interrupted by him. "This is your first patient. She is three months pregnant, good luck," he said as he strolled off down the hallway. I looked in the room where there was a woman sitting on the bed waiting for me to enter...who was that man?

"Dr. Sasori? Why he's the object of desire for all the women in this hospital. Dr. Sasori is one of the top obstetricians in the hospital and head of the maternity department. The way women flock to him, he's just so good with them! Not only that, he's incredibly smart and good looking! Every female doctor and nurse wants to have their physical done by the doctor...if you know what I mean," said TenTen the head nurse in the maternity wing.

"Dr. Ino-"

"It's Dr. Yamanaka sir."

"Right, how are you adjusting so far? You've been here for almost a month now, and you have quite a few patients. Is it too much for you to handle?"

"No Dr. Sasori! In fact, I enjoy it!"

"Good glad to hear that. I've been hearing good things about you from your patients. From the looks of things, you will eventually surpass me, and we can't have that now can we," Sasori laughed.

I returned the laugh, was he serious though?

"Anyway, from now on, you and I will begin to work hand in hand with each other...just for a little while ok."

"Um, ok but-"

"Good, but remember, I hate to wait, so please try to keep up."

From that day forward, for about six months I worked with Dr. Sasori every day. And during those times of us working together, I grew closer and closer with him. I mean sure at first he seemed like a rude, obnoxious, impatient person, but he was a visionary! He was so smart, beautiful, cool, and charming. There was a lot more to Sasori than the first impression he gives off. Most importantly, he didn't ignore me. He acknowledge all that I did and appreciated me for it. He didn't avoid me like Naruto, he didn't play childish tricks like Naruto, he was just a different man when it came to the two of them.

After working side by side with Sasori for six months and being in the same hospital with him for a whole year, I finally got Naruto out of my system. I don't even know why I even liked him! A folder was placed next to me, maybe it's Sasori! I looked up..."Naruto?" What was he doing here! Why?! Why did you have to come in my wing? You are a cardiologist! There is no reason for you to be here! Not after...not after I finally forgot about you! Why?

"Oh...h-hey...Ino," he said looking away from me again! Okay stay calm! I can't believe he is still doing this! Did he just come over here to torture me?! Oh I see, he noticed that I totally forgot about him, so he comes over here to make sure I still remember his stupid games huh? Okay, two can play this game. I'll just pretend like it doesn't bother me! Like he means nothing to me at all!

"Naruto! You work here as well, I didn't know that. Wow we keep meeting each other in the strangest places. I would have never imagined us working at the same hospital! How long have you been here?"

"O-one ye," he said while putting up his finger. This ass hole!! He is really starting to piss me off! Okay Ino...stay calm, stay calm. The only way to get back at him is to pretend like it doesn't affect you!

"Did you say one year?"

He nodded his head. _Jerk!_

"Really! Me too! That's great Naruto! I wonder why I never seen you around here before? Wait, weren't you going to school for cardiology, what are you doing in the maternity wing?"

I tried to stay as calm as I could. Oh crap, but now since I've opened my big mouth he knows that I knew what he was going to school for. This man drives me crazy! What is he doing? Why is he taking so long to answer? Is he giving me the silent treatment now? I watched as the rude cardiologist closed his eyes and turned his head in the opposite direction as me. He was going to do it again, wasn't he? Just like that day at the banquet. Suddenly I watched as his face calmed. This was new! What was he up to? "Th-This is some research that Sasori asked if I couldlookupcouldyoupleasegivethistohimthankyougoodbye," he said. What was going on with him? He started off normal, only to be a jerk again! I see, that's what it was! He wanted me to think he was through being a dick head, only to tease me again! He even waved before he left! Only to gloat I suppose! What a freakin' jerk! I looked down at the folder he left on the counter. Maybe I should destroy this. Rip it up into shreds or something. Then Sasori would never get it! But that wouldn't work because once Sasori asks Naruto about it, he would not hesitate to say he left it with me. Only to get me in trouble with Sasori. But...but I want to do something to this. I...I just don't want to let him get away with what he's doing to me anymore!

"Dr. Ino..."

"It's Dr. Yamanaka-," I began to yell before realizing who called me, "Oh Dr. Sasori, it's you! I'm sorry, please it's Dr. Yamanaka sir. I tell you that time and time again."

"Right. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, just had a slight headache for a minute that's all."

"I see. I seen Dr. Naruto over here just a little while ago, is that the research he has for me?"

I looked down at the folder. I couldn't lie to him. "Yes," I said defeated.

"Great. He did it in good timing too. I'm going to have a look at it."

I watched as the cool doctor picked up the folder and headed to his office. Damn you Naruto! You won again! I felt drained from all the pressure put on me. I think I should go home for the rest of the day.

Five years went by, and throughout those five years I continued to ignore Naruto and fall deeper and deeper in love with Sasori. What I don't understand though, is how that prick won Dr. Sasori over! Dr. Sasori even calls him by his first name without putting doctor in front of it! He even lets Naruto call him just Sasori! He doesn't call me just by my first name! Whatever. I have to just keep them apart from each other as much as possible. I love Sasori, I can't give him up to that Naruto jerk! I want to tell him my feelings, just like I wanted to tell Naruto. I think Dr. Sasori would handle it better than Naruto, but still I'm not sure whether I should tell him. TenTen thinks I should. She thinks my life is straight out of one of her romance novels, but we all know that it's not. Many things can go wrong, but the anticipation is killing me! I just want to tell him how much I really do care about him. Then again...something is holding me back. As much as I don't want to admit it...I still want, I still like Naruto. I just want to talk to him. When I look at him with other people, he is respectful and mature...even when he's around Sasori! He talks to them, so why does he constantly ignore me? I want to know the truth. What do you truly feel Naruto?

A new day. Well, at least I get to see Dr. Sasori today. I hope he's not talking to Naruto. Maybe I should hurry in the hospital. If Naruto isn't there yet, I could keep the Doctor away from him. I walked in through the automatic sliding doors and heard my name being called by the last person I expected.

"Ino! Wait up! Wait for me!"

I turned around, shocked, "Naruto?!"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7: The Miscalculated Wish

So sorry for the wait. I was being really lazy and was excited to have free time since school is out lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 7! Hopefully, I will update chapter 8 soon but no guarantees because like I said, I'm being really lazy and happy that it is finally summer! Well enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter 7: The Miscalculated Wish

Today has to be my lucky day! I didn't think that I would actually catch up with Ino as soon as I got here! Finally, this is my time to shine!

"Good morning Ino! How are you feeling today?" I'm doing it! I'm actually talking to Ino without making a fool of myself!

"Good morning to you as well Naruto! I'm doing well, thanks for asking! How are you doing? It seems like you are well."

"Yes, I'm great today!"

"Well that's good. This is unusual! You never really talk to me. Is something wrong, do you need something?"

"No, nothing is wrong." I smiled at my beautiful love as we continued to walk through the halls of the hospital. Now what? I couldn't continue to let this awkward silence cloud over us. She did look great this morning though, greater than she normally does, if that is even possible. She was almost glowing! She was just like an angel.

"Ino, you are looking very beautiful, almost heavenly today..." Wait...what?! I didn't mean to say that! I wanted to say she looks nice, _**nice**_, that's all! Not go so far as telling her she looks beautiful, let alone _**heavenly**_! Coming right out and saying those things is just too bold, that's just embarrassing!

"Really Naruto, you think so?! Thank you! I didn't know you thought that way about me. Wow, you're full of surprises today. You're not just teasing me are you?" Ino let out a small snicker that rang in my ears like a soft, sweet melody. Of course I'm not teasing you, I would never do something like that to someone as sweet as you.

"Okay now I really think you are teasing me. You've never said anything like that to me before, that was so romantic. Are you trying to ask me out on a date," Ino asked jokingly.

"Ye-," I threw my hand to my mouth before I could finish. What the hell is going on?! What am I saying?! I can't believe I said what I was thinking just that easily! I didn't even know what was coming out of my mouth! I thought I was just thinking about not teasing her and how sweet she is, I didn't want to actually say it! And now, now I'm about to say yes to going out on a date with her?! I can't do that, you shouldn't just come right out and ask someone out on a date! It should be special, timed correctly! You have to work your way up to something like that when asking someone as special as Ino is to me! At least that's what I believe in. Why? Why am I saying everything that I'm thinking...wait a minute...

_~Flashback~_

"Asami! I know what I want my wish to be!"

"Ok what is it?"

"I wish I can be able to say whatever comes to mind when I'm around Ino!"

"Uh, Naruto, are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes!"

"...Are you really-"

"Just do it already!"

~_End Flashback~_

That's it. That is why I can't control myself! I can't breath! _"Naruto."_ I can't believe that I screwed this up! It's because I wished incorrectly, I am the villain in my own story! _"Naruto."_ What is that? Am I hearing someone calling me? The voice is getting louder. I don't care, my life is over. I just want to die. "Naruto!"

"Ino?"

"Are you ok?"

"Uh...yes I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You just kind of dazed out."

"No, I'm fine."

Ino stared at me in disbelief for a while. "Okay, if you say so. On another note, did you just ask me to go on a date with you?"

No...no I can't think! I can't answer her! I have to get out of here now! Think, think...I have to leave, I have to leave! "Well Ino, I have to leave now! Good bye!"

I walked away as Ino gawked at me like I had three heads on my shoulders. Now she has to really think I'm weird, and I even yelled at her again. That's definitely it, my life is officially over, and now because of that stupid wish, I'm going to have to avoid Ino like the plague.

You would think since Ino and I are in different sections of the hospital, I would avoid her all day, but once again fate dealt out her cruel hand and I spent all day ducking, and dodging Ino. It was like a curse! She would come into the cardiology section of the hospital for unknown reasons. So I'd wander off somewhere else, and then some how Sasori would get me to come into the maternity wing and she would suddenly just appear there after I just left her in the cardiology department! This girl was busy and _**quick**_! But that's another one of the reasons why I love her so much. It was a disaster though! Now was definitely not the time to be admiring her!

There was even a point in the day when I almost got beat up twice! Once by Ten Ten because Sasori and I just happened to be walking by her station while she was reading a book. Ino was in a room across from her, but obviously she was close enough because the words just flowed out like water from a drain. I told Ten Ten that she was never going to find a good boyfriend if she continued to read those pathetic romance novels and give incorrect advice to others about their love life (_frustration left over from when she told Ino to tell Sasori about her love for him_) and unless she wanted to be lonely for the rest of her life, she needed to get off her lazy butt, stop hanging off of other people's lives, and go out and find her own life outside of this hospital. Of course, she wasn't too thrilled by what I said. I didn't mean to say it, I was thinking it! I didn't want her to hear that, I mean...that's just mean to say to anyone! Even some one like Ten Ten who I just don't like! Let's just say Ten Ten was not too thrilled, and almost caused a scene. Sasori found it quite humorous though, snickering under his breath so Ten Ten wouldn't notice him and her wrath wouldn't fall upon him as well. Ino was on her way out to find out what was going on, but thank goodness for Sasori's impatience, because after he was finished laughing, we were on the move again and I avoided direct confrontation with Ino.

The second time was just as bad as the first time! Again I was with Sasori, who I now believe brings bad luck to my life. I went to my office to avoid Ten Ten, just incase she came looking for me. Once some time had gone by, and I figured everything had settled down a little, I came out and went around to my patients to check on them. After that, there really wasn't anything else for me to do, I didn't have any surgeries scheduled until later on that day, so I decided to just relax in my office a little more. Unfortunately for me, when I got there Sasori had been chatting with nurses at the nurse's station in the cardiology wing. He, of course, was waiting for me to walk by, since my secretary told him I was doing my rounds; visiting my patients, and since I'm too nice to tell him to go bother someone else, I stopped to talk to him. Okay, maybe the side of me that doesn't hate him because Ino is attracted to him wanted to talk to him just a little because he is an okay guy to talk to, had something to do with me stopping and having a conversation with him, but I still think he brings bad luck to me!

A nurse (not from my wing or Ino's wing, just a nurse in the hospital I randomly met one day) that I had went out on _**one**_ date with a while ago came to stalk me again. Daily this woman comes around here and tries to convince me to go out on a date with her again, at least that's what it feels like to me. Over and over again, I have to hear her whine and beg for me to take her out again. Saying that I was the best date she had ever had, and that she and I would just be perfect together! I've had girls stalk me for a while, and ask to go out on dates with me more than once, but usually they get the hint. Oh but not this one, she just wouldn't stop. Hopefully after today though, she will, because unfortunately for her, I was thinking that she was a miserable, worthless, lunatic, and I wouldn't date her again even if she was the last specimen on earth. That I was in love with someone else, and if she continued to come around me, I would get a sexual harassment charge put against her. Once again, everything just flowed out like I was having a normal conversation with her. I didn't yell, I didn't even put on an angry face, I just...talked. But just like the last time, I believe she wanted to hit me. I felt bad for what I said, I didn't mean for it to come out, but at least that might stop her from coming around me. Sasori just stood in shock for a while before turning away from the girl and laughing again. He was getting a kick out of my misery. If he only knew what was really going on.

Why did I suddenly just come out and say what I was thinking to that nurse when Ino wasn't even around? On the contrary, Ino was around when I said what I said. To leave the hospital, you have to go through the cardiac wing, and guess who happened to walk by Sasori and I to leave the hospital to grab lunch, just as I was thinking those things? You got it, Ino! Sasori walked the girl away from me before she slammed my head into the wall, and gave her some bogus reason like I was under a lot of stress, and that was why I said those mean things to her. Like I said, I didn't mean for my words to come out like that, but I definitely got the point across, and hopefully that will be the last I see of her.

After that, I stayed in my office until I had surgery to perform, and after being in surgery for four hours, I did my rounds again and headed straight to my office. That was what I should have done all day in the first place.

_knock knock_

"Who is it?!" I yelled at the closed door.

"Hey, so you are in here," Sasori said as he entered the door. I didn't say he could come in! I asked who was it, yet he just voluntarily lets his self in! Today has to be my worst day...it just has too!

"Yeah, I need to relax. I'm definitely not going out there again, so I can put my foot in my mouth again like I did with Ten Ten and that nurse."

"Yeah about that. What was with you today? You are normally outspoken and straight to the point, which is why I admire you as a friend, but today was just...just not like you. Sure it was hilarious, but it wasn't professional at all, and you are normally very professional."

I sat there in a daze for a while. Listening to him lecture me was the icing on the cake. I couldn't take the day anymore. I was tired, worn out, stressed out, and pissed! I wanted to go home, but like I normally do, I was working a twelve hour shift today and had three more hours to go before I could go home.

"Naruto, are you ok?"

"Huh...oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm just beat. I don't feel like myself today."

"Maybe you just need some rest, I'll leave and let you-" Before Sasori could finish, there was a knock at the door. I asked who was it, and a sweet voice called out saying, "Ino." I invited her in, but she only peaked her head in the room. "I'm sorry to bother you Naruto, but-"

"You're not bothering me." I said with a smile. Shut up self! Let her finish talking!

"Oh...ok," she said uneasily, "I was just looking for-" She stopped once she noticed her target sitting on the couch behind my door. "Ah, there you are Sasori! I've been looking for you! As usual, you're with Naruto. Anyway, I need to go over something with you back in maternity, this won't take very long."

"Oh sure, of course Ino. Naruto, I'm going to take my leave now. If I don't see you before you leave, get some rest and I hope you feel better."

"Um, okay..."

"Thanks Naruto, see ya," Ino smiled.

"Wait, Ino I don't want you to go!" What?! Not again! No, no, no!

"What's wrong, Naruto?" I squeezed my lips shut, biting on them so hard they were almost to the point of bleeding. I had to do something, I couldn't let myself talk, not at all. I shook my head, and waved my hand at her telling her that it was nothing and to go on. She smiled, she was a little confused, but none the less, she _**did**_ smile, and continued on her way.

"Man, this day can not get any worse. I can't wait to be able to leave. Once I get home, I will cancel this stupid wish," I said to myself, "Speaking of wishes, I wonder what Asami did all day? Hopefully, her day wasn't as horrifying as mine." Yes, when I'm finally able to go back to Asami, I will be able to fix this mess, and make a new wish! Then, everything will be perfect...but wait! What if I make another wish, that back fires in my face again? I can not go through another day like this one! No, I need Asami with me at all times! But I can't just carry her to work with me and have her sit in my office all day. She isn't invisible to everyone else anymore, people will ask questions. There has to be some way I can have her around me at all times. I could have her work here, but I don't think she has any medical experience. The secretarial staff is already filled in the hospital, so she won't be able to do that. What, can I bring her in as?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and fav!


	8. Chapter 8: The Personal Assistant

Hello all! Here is chapter 8! A pretty early upload for me don't you think, based on my history -_- lol. Anyhoo, I've had this typed up for a while (which is something I always do with every chapter, I just don't upload right away because I like to jump the gun and do the next chapter ahead of time). I decided to upload this now though, because I'm kind of having writer's block and I don't know when it will go away. I didn't want to leave anyone hanging with this chapter though, so here it is! The next one...eh I don't know when that will come. Hopefully, my writer's block will leave me soon and I can have the next chapter updated asap. I promise I will not wait too long for the next chapter, even if I have to beat it out of me! .

Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Onward to the reading! (I think I'm delirious . ^_^ yeah, I'm going to bed) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: The Personal Assistant

"Asami! Asami! Asa-" I yelled as I opened the door to my once perfectly neat house that now looked as if a hurricane swept through, "Wha-What happened here?" Asami, who was standing in the kitchen in the middle of the mess looked at me as if nothing was wrong. "Oh Naruto...you're back...welcome...home," she said with a guilty smile.

"What did you do?"

"Well...," Asami looked around at her mess. The kitchen, well what was left of it, looked as if a bomb blew off in there. Clothes had been thrown all over the place in the living room and I could see there were some on my bedroom floor as well. Every single light in the house was on, the television was still on even though she clearly wasn't watching it. Eggs splattered on the floor, the kitchen sink overflowing...it was a disaster! "Well, I got hungry so I tried to make me something to eat like you did this morning. Those eggs were so good and I figured it couldn't be that hard to make," she started to explain as I walked around the house to turn off the water and the electricity that was being wasted, "I wanted something else as well, but I didn't know what. Then on the television a commercial for pancakes came on! I decided to make that, but I didn't know how. I seen you had a lot of books, so I went over to your bookshelf for a cookbook and I found one, but it was all the way at the top. I couldn't reach it and I couldn't fly up there because I didn't have my wings anymore, so I tried to climb. Unfortunately, when I was coming back down, the bookshelf started to tip over and...well that's why there are books all over the place."

I sat down on the living room couch rubbing my head as she followed me in there to finish telling her story. Why did I leave her alone, I should have known better. "Anyway," Asami continued, "I found pancakes in your cookbook. I found the things that I needed and began to make my food, but when I tried to actually cook them, everything started to burn and then whoosh, a fire started! I didn't know what to do! I turned on the water at the sink, got a cup and started throwing water on the fire. That took forever, but it worked. By that time though, your kitchen...well it didn't look the same way it did before I tried to cook. So, I went into your room to find something to wear to go out and get help to fix your kitchen before you came home, because you told me not to go out with my fairy dress or with just your shirt. Everything I tried on though, just didn't look very appealing. I went through all your clothes and nothing looked good, so I decided to try and fix it myself. I was using the water...but...but, it wasn't working! I didn't know what to do! All day I was scrubbing with water, I even tried soap, but it didn't work."

Asami began to sniffle as if she was getting ready to cry. I know she felt bad, but I knew she didn't feel that bad to start crying. She was upset yes, but she just wanted me to feel sorry for her, hence the sniffling. That wasn't going to work, I knew her true intentions. "Oh stop your

acting, you're not going to cry."

"Hey, I'm trying to show how sorry I am, you could at least be a little more gracious than that."

"Gracious! You destroyed my house!"

"Okay, Okay...I am sorry though. I didn't mean for this to happen. Anyway, let's change the subject. How was your day, and by day I mean how did things go with Ino?"

"Awful! That wish caused nothing but trouble."

"I tried to warn you."

"If you knew that it was going to end up like this, why did you let me make that stupid wish anyway? Why couldn't you have tweaked it up a bit?"

"I did try to stop you, but you were so anxious to make your wish, you weren't hearing me, and I can't tweak a wish, I have to grant the exact wish that the wishee asks for. No matter how dumb it may be."

"Dumb?!"

"Yeah, dumb, you said so yourself that the wish was dumb."

"I said it was troublesome, not dumb."

"Dumb, troublesome same difference."

"Asami you know you're walking on thin-"

"So what is your next wish master?"

"What...oh, I don't know. I haven't figured that one out yet. Besides, I need to think of a way to have you around me at all times just incase I wish for something again and it turns out to be like this first wish."

"Now you want me around you at all times? Look, I'm already assisting you with getting with Ino, can't a girl live her own life too? Besides, you haven't even held up the other half of the bargain. Does me dating Sasori ring a bell to you Naruto," Asami went on nagging while picking up clothes from off the floor, as I finally came up with what she could do to be around me at work as well.

"Assist...I got it!"

"You got what?"

"Asami, you are a genius."

"Well I won't disagree with you there, but I don't understand where the reason to suddenly compliment me came from."

"Assist Asami. You are assisting me right?"

"Well, yes but-"

"You can also assist me at my job as well, by being my personal assistant. With that job, you have to be at my beck and call at all times. Therefore, you will have no choice but to come to work with me. Ha, I'm a genius! I should have thought about this before...then maybe my house would still be in tact."

"Ha Ha very funny, but you do have a point. You should have thought about that earlier. I think it's a splendid idea, and then I won't be bored in this messy house all day."

"And who was the one who messed it up in the first place?!"

"No need to get snippy. I accept your job offer and will become your personal assistant. What would you like for me to do first boss?"

"I would-"

"Oh and by the way, I will do nothing perverted or dirty thank you."

"I wouldn't ask you to do anything like that anyway!"

"Just stating the rules, no need to yell. Please continue."

Asami really likes to get under my skin, she does this on purpose I know she does. "I would like for you to cancel that wish I made earlier, please."

"Your wish is my command Master Naruto...there, it is done. Any other orders."

"Yes, I wish you would fix my kitchen please."

"Is that a wish or a command?"

"I said _**wish**_ didn't I"

"Well, you see there is a problem with that."

"What do you mean"

"Well, as a fairy, I could have done it easily, but in the state I'm currently in, it's impossible for me to grant your wish."

"What, why not?"

"Well, I can only grant one wish per day, that's why. I can cancel the wish, but granting more than one wish a day is something I can't do. As a human, my fairy powers are limited. Don't you think if I could use my powers like that, I would have cleaned up the kitchen with them already? Hell, I wouldn't even have to cook, I would just use my powers and get food that way."

"You're-You're kidding me right? Ha Ha, good joke Asami."

"No Naruto, I'm sorry, but I'm not."

"This is great! Well, at least I can still cancel the wish I make. That little deficiency shouldn't be a big problem."

"Deficiency! Did you just say that I have a-"

"Still, I still want you to fix this mess."

"Umm, like I said before, I don't do dirty things, and the way your kitchen is right now...well it's dirty."

"Asami you are my personal assistant, you have to do it."

"Well, it's almost 10 o'clock now, it's time for you to go to bed, which means I'm off the clock. Also, as your personal assistant, I will hire some one to fix this so neither one of us will have to get dirty. You will be paying me right, so just take it out of my pay."

"Paying you, I didn't say anything about tha-"

"Whoa, wait a minute. Did you think that I was going to work for free?"

"Well, you are helping me with Ino, so I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong. I have to make a living too. And since you want me at your beck and call at all times, there's no way I can work anywhere else. I agreed to help you with Ino, but don't think that I want to live under you forever. What happens when you and Ino do start dating and you bring her to your house with another woman living here, did you think about that?"

Asami was right, she was absolutely right. Great, she was right, and now I'm going to have to pay her for working for me. It's not like I don't have the money, because I do. It's just...I don't want to pay her. I didn't want to pay anybody to be my personal assistant. That's why I have a secretary. The hospital pays her, not me. I mean, people kept telling me to get an assistant, but I would never do it because I didn't want to pay that assistant out of my pocket. Well, Asami was once a fairy, maybe I can pay her less than what a regular personal assistant would make. I smiled at the thought of paying Asami less money. "You know, I can still read your mind...did you forget that?"

"Ha ha ha, Asami, oh, of course I didn't. I wasn't really going to-"

"You better pay me the money I deserve, or else you can kiss Ino good-bye," Asami snarled before turning back to her _"charming"_ self, "Ah, I can't wait until tomorrow! My first day at work, I hope I see Sasori as soon as I get there!" I trembled at the fear of the terrifying woman walking to my bedroom while at the same time tearing from the loss of money I was now going to experience. Was my life destined to be pathetic like this? I did nothing wrong, was I being punished for something? I just couldn't wait until this was over! I just couldn't wait to have Ino in my arms. This is all for you Ino, every last dollar I give to that wretched woman, it is all for you my darling Ino. Asami had a point though, I can't wait until tomorrow either! Another day to see Ino, and another chance to win her heart. Tomorrow is going to be great, I just know it.

* * *

Please review and fav! Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9: Attraction

Me: Yay! It's Asami's first day of work! Now Asami, please behave yourself.

Asami: Of course I will. Why wouldn't I *smirk*

Me: Yeah sure, like I believe that. Anyway, Asami you must do your best for Naruto, and yourself! Just think; pretty soon, you will finally be able to meet Sasori face to face! How's that for an incentive?

Asami: I will be on my best behavior!

Me: Somehow, I still don't believe that...it's just not in your nature. Well...I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Asami: Please root for me!!

Naruto: Hey don't forget about me! Me too, root for me as well!

* * *

Chapter 9: Attraction

"Asami hurry up! You're not the only one who has to get ready you know!" Jeez, I woke her up early enough for us to both be able to take a shower and eat breakfast, but judging by the length of time she's taking, it might cause me to be super late to work.

"Asami what are yo-," before I could finish my statement, the door knob turned and the door opened, revealing a dripping wet, towel covered Asami. The water trickled down her creamy copper skin; the smell coming from her freshly washed body smelled like that of roses. Her hair was soaked, as she walked by, puddles of water followed her from her long thick gray hair. If I wasn't already in love with another woman, I would have pinned her down to the floor and had my way with this amazingly beautiful woman. I couldn't help wonder, if she was born a human, would she be this enchanting, or is it because she started out as a mystical creature. Either way, I would never deny the allure she gave off. Well, at least until she opens her mouth.

"What are you staring at. You've been waiting to go inside haven't you? I'm out now, so quit complaining and take your shower. We have a long day ahead of us."

I closed my mouth after her words broke me out of my trance. "Still angry with me about last night huh? Yeah, yeah you don't have to tell me twice. Just get some clothes on and be ready when I get out. We won't be able to eat breakfast here, we'll just have to grab it at the hospital or something. We need to get to a store to buy you better clothes."

"Yes! I finally get to go to a human store, try on human clothes, and even buy them! Oh Naruto, just hearing that coming out of your mouth brings tears of joy to my eyes. For once, you will grant my wish! Who can be angry at you after doing something so noble like that? I thank you, kind Prince."

I closed the door as she finished with her dramatic speech. The mood swings on that girl, they were ridiculous. "Oh stop the dramatics. Besides, it's coming out of your pay anyway." Asami threw something obviously hard at the door. Welp, she's upset with me again. Like I said, the mood swings on that woman.

"Asami, please! Just pick something already. We are already a half an hour late to work."

"Actually, you are a half an hour late to work, I'm already working because I'm with my boss. Am I correct? Besides, you are employed by the hospital not me, and you practically run that hospital. Every one admires you, and looks up to you. No one is going to get upset if you're just a little late," she said behind the curtain of the fitting room, "There now, all finished." Asami pulled open the curtain and stood there waiting for my response. I glanced over at my new personal assistant who was now wearing a black skirt suit, with a white blouse underneath the jacket. The skirt was a pencil skirt that came to the knees and flared out at the bottom. She had on black stockings, that had a thick black line running down the back of her legs, and high black stiletto shoes that now made her almost as tall as me.

"Well, what do you think?"

I felt my face begin to turn red, "It's fine, now come on let's go."

"But wait, I have to show you my other outfits!"

"Asami, I'm sure they are fine as well, we have to go. Just get them all."

"No! If it's coming out of my pay, I only want to buy things that look good on me! I've been waiting to be able to do this for a long time!"

"Don't pout. Besides, I'm sure whatever you get will look good on you. Just get them, I won't take it out of your pay. Just the one you showed me. Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to do this in the future. Maybe even with Sasori," I said while walking over to her and putting my hand on her shoulder for reassurance. Asami looked up at me (not much) and a bright smile ran across her face. She nodded her head and we were finally able to leave for the hospital.

"Good morning, Doctor Uzumaki. Your calls are on your desk sir."

"Thank you. Oh by the way, I hired a new personal assistant. Ms. Minase, this is Ms. Asami Minazuka." I walked into my office to let my secretary and Asami get acquainted. I could just feel it, I knew this was going to be a stressful day. Did Asami even really know what to do as my personal assistant? What if Minase asked her something that Asami couldn't answer, or she answers her with some far out answer that only a fairy would say?

"Calm down Naruto, I'm not stupid you know."

"Whew that's good to know...hey wait, I told you not to read my mind!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. It's a habit that I'm trying to break. But anyway, enough about me. Have you decided what your next wish will be my master?"

"Don't call me that, especially here." I didn't want to be called master by Asami. Although, the perverted side of me did get a little kick out of it, and it would be even better if Ino could call me that. I needed to focus though, Asami was right to bring that up. I did have to think of my next wish. Especially before I see her today. See...? Hahaha, I think I got it.

"Naruto, you have that suspicious smile on your face again. What are you thinking about? Don't forget how the last wish-"

"Silence Asami, I know what I want my next wish to be."

"Very well Naruto, what is it," Asami said with apathy.

"You can show just a little enthusiasm." Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Yes," I called out.

"Good morning Naruto, I see you are finally here. I was wondering if you have seen Sasori this morning?" Oh no, Ino! I've seen her already! I've seen her before I was able to make my wish. Oh well, who could really be disappointed about seeing such elegance in the morning. My beautiful Ino, an angel in disguise, but why does she always have to be looking for that loser Sasori. He doesn't even pay her any attention! Yes, my wish will be perfect. I definitely have to make this wish now.

"Oh, good-good morning to-to you too Ino. No, I haven't seen Sasori this morning." As I was saying that, I realized her icy blue eyes focused on the other woman in my room. "Oh yes, how rude of me. Ino, I mean, Doctor Yamanaka, this is-this is uh"

"My name is Asami Minazuka. I'm Naruto's new personal assistant." Thanks Asami, you're a savior. As usual, I couldn't get it out.

"Well...that's surprising. I thought you didn't want to have a personal assistant, and such a pretty one at that," Ino said with that charming smile of hers. She was so wonderful, why couldn't other women be more like her.

"Ah yes I did, but -"

"Yes, Naruto has been very stressed out lately. I'm here to relieve some of that stress, no matter what I have to do. Isn't that right Naruto?"

Asami put her hand to my chest, while looking up at me and then cutting her eyes back over to Ino who now looked appalled. What was Asami doing? Was she trying to make Ino think even less of me? She's here to destroy my life, I just know it. "Now, now, Asami. You don't have to do everything I ask. Just work related, you know...haha."

"Of course boss. It was nice to meet you, Doctor..."

"Doctor Yamanaka."

"Oh yes, that's right. Doctor Yamanaka, it's a pleasure." I could feel the heat emitting off of them. I can understand why Asami wouldn't like Ino very much, she likes Sasori. But why did Ino give off the feeling like she was aggravated by Asami's presence as well. Maybe women can just sense that a rival is in their midst, I don't know.

"Anyway Naruto, I see that Sasori isn't here, and I really need to speak with him about an important matter, so I will be going now. Thanks for helping me."

"Your welcome Ino." Well, that was a little improvement I guess. I said that clearly, and without stuttering too.

"Good-bye Doctor Yamanaka," Asami waved. Ino shot a smile in her direction, and I must say, it wasn't very friendly. There was definitely a rivalry going on between those two. I just don't get how she could pick up that Asami was after Sasori as well. That's just so strange.

"Asami! What was that about?"

"You don't get it do you Naruto?"

"Don't get what?"

"Never mind, I guess you will figure it out for yourself later. Anyway, what was that wish you wanted?"

What was she talking about, I'll figure it out later? Oh yeah, my wish. "Right! Asami!"

"Yes master," Asami chuckled.

"Stop that! I wish to be attractive to those who do not find me attractive!"

"Are you sure about this wish?"

"Yes!"

"Positive?"

"Just do it!"

"Very well...there. Your wish to be attractive to those who do not find you attractive *_whisper*Besides Sasori and __**myself **_ has been granted."

I took in a deep breath. "Now, time to let Ino notice me and ask me out, instead of the other way around."

Asami muttered something under her breath, "You really are a fool aren't you."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing. Good luck!" She smiled. That woman, I just don't understand her...women period. Time to go look for Ino, and let the sparks fly!

* * *

I hop you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and fav!! Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10: My Enemy

I really don't have much to say for this chapter. We are getting closer to the end! I wonder what will happen in the future for Naruto!

Anyway, hope you enjoy chapter 10!

* * *

Chapter 10: My Enemy

Sasori always seems to hide from me. At least it feels that way. Could it be that he's realized I have feelings for him and now he tries to avoid me? No, I don't think he's noticed that. He's smart, but when it comes to that sort of thing, I don't think he's very observant. Maybe I should go back over to Naruto's office. His secretary said he wasn't in yet. Maybe he's finally there, I should definitely go check.

Ah, Naruto, if only you could be more like Sasori. Cool, calm, collective. When you were younger, you definitely were cool. Even now, you are still very mesmerizing with how smart you are and how great of a doctor you are. Still, you just don't notice me, and although he slips through my fingers at times, Sasori still talks to me. Wait a minute, what am I saying? I gave up on liking Naruto already. I can't think about him like this. But I have to question myself. Do I really go to Naruto's office to find Sasori? Or is a part of me still hoping that the more I go to his office, one day he will notice me and finally take me as his? Nah, that can't be it. I go there to look for Sasori, point blank.

Good, the secretary says he's in. Maybe Sasori seen him come to work and followed him to his office. Or even if he isn't in here, maybe Naruto seen him as he was coming in. It doesn't hurt to ask. I knocked at the door. "Yes," Naruto answered. Oh Naruto, to be able to hear your voice makes the morning so much better...well that's only because I can't find Sasori. That's why, of course I'd rather hear Sasori's voice than anyone else's. I opened the door, "Good morning Naruto, I see you are finally here. I was wondering if you have seen Sasori this morning?" Before I could finish, I felt the presence of someone else in the room. Could it be Sasori? I looked over in the direction while finishing my statement, but it wasn't my objective. I could hear Naruto speaking to me, but I lost focus. I even forgot my reason for coming there. Who-who is this woman in Naruto's room? She's-she's gorgeous! Is this, is _**she**_ the reason why Naruto ignores me? Why I'm nothing more than his childhood friend and now co-worker?

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She has to be the reason why. Why else would he act the way he does towards me? She, this woman has entangled him in her web of love and now his eyes can only be fixated on her! She is my competition, she is my enemy! I despise this woman sitting on the couch in the office of the man who should be mine! She's...she's getting up, what is she doing?

"My name is Asami Minazuka. I'm Naruto's new personal assistant." That bitch! How dare she have the nerve to speak to me?! I wasn't speaking to her in the first place. I turned my eyes back at my intended party, "Well...that's surprising. I thought you didn't want to have a personal assistant, and such a pretty one at that." I hate this woman! Even while smiling, I can't conceal the jealousy and hatred I feel towards her! Even if she is just his personal assistant. She is too beautiful, and especially too busty to be around him! What man wouldn't go for her? Come to think of it...if Sasori sees her, what will he do? Will he ignore me just as Naruto has?

"Yes, Naruto has been very stressed out lately. I'm here to relieve some of that stress, no matter what I have to do. Isn't that right Naruto?" She's touching him! That whore of a woman is touching him! Naruto is mine, get your hands off of him! I-I mean, at least he should be mine, um, I want, no used to want him to be mine, but that's not the point! Don't touch him! She's here to relieve stress and will do anything, no matter what it is? Oh I'm sure she will. I looked over at Naruto who had an embarrassed look on his face and was talking. His lips were moving, but I didn't here anything he said. The only thing my ears were tuned in on was that woman for some odd reason. That's it, that explains it all. All of my suspicions, what she just said explains them all. Those two, they have to be dating, they just have to be.

She began to talk again, "Of course boss. It was nice to meet you, Doctor..."

"Doctor Yamanaka." She did that on purpose! I know she did! She remembers my name, she just wanted to get under my skin. We stood in our position, with a deadlock stare on each other. She was a true bitch, she could tell how I felt. She wanted to make me jealous! Damn her, I wasn't going to involve myself with this scene any longer. If those two wanted to be together, I was going to let them. Besides, I only came here for one reason, and one reason alone. I was looking for the true person I loved, I didn't even know why I was getting so upset.

"Anyway Naruto, I see that Sasori isn't here, and I really need to speak with him about an important matter, so I will be going now. Thanks for helping me."

"Your welcome Ino."

"Good-bye Doctor Yamanaka." She spoke to me again. I wasn't going to even speak to this woman. Smile and just continue to walk Ino, that is all you have to do. I walked back over to the maternity wing. I wanted to get as far away from those two as possible. "Man the nerve of those two," I exclaimed.

"What was that Doctor?"

There it was, the voice that I have been waiting for all morning. Sasori, he finally showed up. "Oh, it's nothing. I've been looking for you Doctor Sasori. I have a patient and I really need your advice on the situation. Could you please come with me?"

"Why of course Doctor Yamanaka, but let's be hasty. There are many things that need to be accomplished today as well," my charming young prince said with that bright smile of his. He is such a wonderful man. I don't even know why I would let something like that Minazuka woman get to me. This man is all I need to focus on...well besides my work of course.

"Of course Doctor, I will make sure to not waste too much of your time." I smiled while walking down the hall to the patients room that I needed advisement on. This was the moment I had been waiting for. Everything that had gone so wrong with this morning became irrelevant as I walked with this beautiful man.

"Doctor Sasori, it is right this wa-," before I could finish my statement, there was a scream coming from the nurses station. Ten Ten! Is she ok? Sasori and I both looked at each other and then rushed towards the shrieking noise. When we got there, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There at the nurses station was Naruto, of course with that lecherous woman, and Ten Ten gazing at Naruto! Goggling him as if he was some piece of eye candy! Like he was Adonis himself! What was Ten Ten doing? I've never seen her look at Naruto like that. Maybe Sasori, but never Naruto! She knew how I felt about him. She knew that I was in love...I mean used to be in love with Naruto, so how could she? How could she betray me like this? Just then, more nurses began to run up to the blonde doctor, with that woman there to be his bodyguard.

"Ok ladies please. You can not all crowd around the Doctor like this! Please continue with your work, Doctor Uzumaki is a very busy man and does not have the time to speak with you ladies right now. If you'd like to write your names down in order, I can arrange certain times for you ladies to speak with the doctor one on one," the vixen said with a suspicious smile. Who did that woman think she was? Why would she even do something like that? Arranging times for them, is she crazy? Naruto is not some celebrity, she can't just auction off his time like that to these women! I could feel the jealousy and rage seeping out through every opening on my body.

"What is this," asked Doctor Sasori, "Seems interesting, I'm going to go take a closer look." Doctor Sasori began to walk over towards Naruto and...and that woman! No! This is what I feared! I didn't want those two to get anywhere near each other! There was no way I could stop him! Wait a minute..."Uh, Doctor, what about my patient?" There we go, there was no way a prestigious doctor like Sasori could turn his back on his work.

"Oh, yes that's right. Well Ino, I'm sure you can handle things on your own. You are a very intelligent woman. You really don't need my expertise right? Why don't you go and try to figure out the problem you are having, and if you really need my help later, then I will come and assist you. Besides, my interest in that has run out by now. It's time to move on right. Next interest," he said while walking towards Naruto and Asami. NO! The whole point of me saying that was for him to not go over there! Yet he is still heading over in that direction! My plan has failed. Well, if he's going over there, I'm going over there as well. If you can't beat them, join them right? And I'll make sure to watch that pushy personal assistant around my Sasori.

I followed Sasori over to the crowd surrounding Naruto. "Well look at what we have here! Naruto, you have become the playboy of the hospital huh," Sasori said jokingly. Naruto didn't answer him, well I should say he couldn't answer him because he was still pushing off the enormous amount of women crowding him.

"It's quite amazing isn't it. I've never seen anything like this. Is he always this popular," the arrogant woman said while walking over to Sasori.

I watched as the two made eye contact with each other...no!

"And you are," Sasori asked.

"Asami Minazuka, I'm Naruto's new personal assistant. And who might you be, handsome young Doctor?"

That, that woman just...she just! I can't believe she is that bold!

Sasori smiled, "Straight to the point, I like that. My name is Sasori. I am the head doctor of the maternity wing, and Doctor Yamanaka's mentor."

My mouth dropped! I-I can't believe he just said that to her! I knew it! I knew something like this was going to happen. I knew she was going to try and wrap her slutty hands around my Sasori! No, I can't let that happen! But what to do? The way she's looking at him is the same way those women are looking at Naruto, like she's the lioness and he's some juicy looking piece of meat ready to be pounced upon. "Uh Asami, shouldn't you help your boss out," I interrupted before they could get a conversation started.

"Well, he hasn't really asked for my help, not yet at least. And besides, Naruto is an adult, he can make his own decisions and handle his own problems. Maybe it was the cologne he used this morning. I told him not to use it, but he insisted. He said he just had to use it to make a certain someone notice him."

"A certain someone, who?" Why did I just ask that, why do I care. I don't care who he wants to wear cologne for, not anymore.

"Um, I don't remember. You can ask him yourself though, it doesn't really have anything to do with me. Besides, I'm tired of dealing with this situation. I wrote down the names of these women and for some reason, they just won't leave him alone. I told them they could meet with him one on one. Oh well, guess they can't wait. Anyways, I guess I will move on to the next thing on my list. I should get lunch for Naruto soon, 12 o'clock is approaching. Could you tell me where the lunch room is Doctor Sasori?"

Why did she just ask him, I'm standing here too! "I can-," but before I could finish, Sasori offered to take her to the lunch room himself because he was getting bored with the situation as well. What the hell is going on here! Am I invisible! He just forgot all about me! If he was bored with the situation, then he should have come with me to assist me with my patient! This, this whole situation is wrong, everything about today is wrong. Very well then, if he wants to wander off with a strange woman that he just met that's fine. He's not my boyfriend yet anyway, and besides, if he should happen to become my boyfriend one day I will have to trust him when he is around other women. But it's not him that I am worried about, it's that touchy, feely woman. Trust is the key to a good relationship though, and I trust Sasori. I want to know what woman Naruto is interested in with anyway.

Some how, I made my way through the crowd of women to get close enough to Naruto for him to be able to hear me, "Naruto, what's going on?"

"Oh, Ino it's you! Hello," Naruto smiled. I stared at him waiting for an answer to my question. Suddenly, I watched as that happy look on his face turned to disappointment.

"Naruto, are you ok?"

"Oh yes Ino...every...everything is fine. I-I really don't know what is-," Naruto just suddenly stopped in mid sentence. It seemed as if a dark cloud had just came over him as he hung his head obviously depressed about something. Why would he never talk to me? Was I the reason for him becoming depressed? Before he started talking to me, he was all smiles, but now he becomes depressed and doesn't even finish talking to me! Like, like I'm not important to him at all. This hurts, this hurts so bad. Every time I see him, every time I try to speak with him, he treats me the same, every time. I thought it didn't bother me as much anymore. I thought that if I loved Sasori, that I could forget about Naruto, but I was wrong. Sasori doesn't even look at me the same way I do him. All I am to him is a doctor that he took under his wing to mentor. I don't like this, not one bit. I don't like him having a beautiful personal assistant so close to him at all times, I don't like these women fondling him, I don't like being ignored by him, and I definitely don't like feeling like a nuisance to him. I just...I just want him to be with me, I want him to love me, pay more attention to me! I can't take this anymore!

"Naruto...you jerk," I mumbled under my breath as I turned away from him to walk away from the annoying crowd of people. Everyone was surrounding Naruto, everyone had his attention besides me. It's not like I didn't try to be near him, because I did. I would try to talk to him, say hi, everything! Yet no matter what I did, he never took any notice of it. He never took any notice of me. A tear rolled down my cheek as I continued to walk down the hall back to my patients room. If anything, at least I can bury my nose into my work. That's what I will do too.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and fav.


	11. Chapter 11: The Final Wish

Hey guys! So we are getting very close to the end here! In fact, I plan to only have one more chapter left for this story. Whether that will happen, who knows, I might end up running into another chapter, but the point is this story will come to an end very shortly.

I know it has been a while since my last update. I was trying to finish the next chapter and publish both at the same time, but alas, I became too busy and now I will be going away for vacation, so I won't be able to finish the next chapter until after I come back from vaca.

For all you Danzo fans out there, he's in this chapter, although I don't think you will like his role very much. I'm sorry to all those who like him, because I really don't like him at all so I used him for...well, I'll just let you read and find out for yourselves. I hope you all like this chapter, I had fun writing it! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: The Final Wish

"Ino," I called out to her as she rushed away from me, "Ino! Ino please wait!" My calls were ignored, Ino just continued to walk down the hallway and disappeared from my view. What was wrong with her? I didn't imagine that, a tear definitely rolled down her cheek. Was she that upset about Sasori going off with Asami? I was worried about Ino. What could I do to help her? That's all I wanted, to help the woman I love. To let her know that she is loved, that she can be comforted by me if she allowed me. I wished that I could just wrap my arms around my beautiful maiden, hold her close and tell her that everything was going to be ok. If only I could get rid of the massive amount of women...and _**men**_ surrounding me!

"Go away! Let go of me," I yelled as I pushed the crazed fans off of me and ran back towards my office to escape the crowd. Where was that Asami when I needed her? She and Sasori sure were taking a long time to get back from the cafeteria. She was getting me food, and I definitely worked up an appetite from running from my newly found stalkers.

I sat down at my desk in my office. I could hear the people at my door. Even my secretary couldn't keep her hands off of me. Today did not go as planned. I mean sure, I had a feeling that some people would be attracted to me who normally wouldn't because of that wish, but who knew that there were so many people out there who didn't find me the slightest bit attractive at all! Even my secretary didn't find me just a little attractive. It was disappointing and humiliating at the same time, still, I only intended to have Ino become more attracted to me, and the wish seemed like it didn't even work on her. Why was that? Was it Asami's doing? I heard her mumble something while she was granting my wish. Is she trying to help me, or sabotage me and my relationship with Ino. Maybe she messed up the wish on purpose to aggravate me! If she did, I wouldn't be surprised. That woman is the devil reincarnated.

An hour later, and I was still trapped inside my office. Where was Asami? She couldn't possibly still be talking with Sasori all this time, and where was my lunch that she was supposed to be getting?! I could just see her sitting out in front of my door laughing at the dilemma that I was in. I didn't know that wishing for people to be attracted to me would turn them into crazy stalkers. Didn't they have jobs to do? Why won't they leave already? I should have known to come back to my office when I went to visit my first patient:

_*flashback*_

"Ok! Today will work out perfectly! Ino will be attracted to me, and I will ask her out on a date!"

"Yeah, if you are able to talk to her."

"Thanks for you optimism Asami. I will be able to talk to her today! I just know it! Everything will work out fine! Now if you excuse me, I have to visit my first patient."

"Good morning Mr. Danzo! How are you feeling today," I asked as I approached my patient.

Danzo had just recently undergone heart surgery. He's been showing progress for the past couple of days, and his release date was getting closer. Every morning I would visit him, and every morning he had the same annoyed attitude. I think he hated me, and most of all, I think he hated being in the hospital. Still, I would visit him, and hope to cheer him up.

Danzo was looking out the window when I entered the room. After my greeting, he began to violently turn his head, disgusted to have to respond to me. Just as he was about to answer, his eyes widened and his face turned red.

"Danzo, is every thing ok? Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm fine Doctor," he said nonchalantly as he turned his head to look back out the window.

I pulled out my stethoscope and leaned in to listen to his heart beat. _Bump-bump, bump-bump, bum-bum-bump-bump, bum-bum-bump-bump. _ For some reason, Danzo's heart began to beat faster and faster! I looked up to see him staring down at me and his face beat red!

"Danzo, are you nervous about something?"

"What are you talking about? I'm feeling fine! You're aggravating me, leave!"

I looked at my grumpy old patient. For some odd reason, he seemed even more agitated about my presence than usual. He has been in perfect health condition recently, all his vitals were perfectly fine. He seemed like he was healthy, but something was definitely making him nervous.

"Well Danzo, I don't know what is bothering you, but you just recently had heart surgery. You have to refrain from putting too much stress on your heart. What ever it is that is making you feel uncomfortable, remember that if you allow it, good things can come to you. There's always another rainbow around the corner," I told my distressed patient. At least, I thought that's what he was.

Danzo widened his eyes again as he looked at me intensely. I thought about the way he was looking at me. I've...I've seen that look before, I thought to myself. I've seen it in the girls eyes that I've gone out on dates with, I've seen it in Asami's eyes when she looks at Sasori, and I've definitely seen it in my eyes when I look at Ino. "Uh Danzo," I began to say, but then something under his sheets caught my attention. No! It can't be! My face began to turn red, embarrassed by what my eyes had just witnessed. "Umm, well I am finished with your exam now. I will let you get some rest then ok," I said smiling graciously as I exited the room.

I couldn't believe my eyes! Danzo...Danzo, he had an erection! What was that all about? I would never in a million years think that he would get an erection, let alone while I was in the room! He hated me! What got him so fired up? I headed back towards my office when I felt the presence of multiple people behind me. I turned to see many eyes fixated on me, and even more creepy, there were some people hiding behind a wall. What was going on? I began to walk faster, I could still feel them on my heels. The faster I walked, the faster they followed.

I finally got to my office, when standing there at the door was my secretary with a bouquet of flowers in her hand. "I ran out to get these while you were doing your runs Doctor," she said in a seductive voice. "What are you doing," I asked. She placed the flowers down on her desk and slowly walked over towards me, placing her hand on my chest. "You know Doctor, you look so very handsome in you white coat. I've been very, very sick recently, why don't you give me a physical right here, right now," she said as she placed my hand on her right breast. I pulled my hand away! What was she doing? She's married! I pushed her off of me and ran in my room panting from the craziness that was happening to me this morning. I could hear them all, they were all at my door, wanting to get in, waiting to get their hands on me, and then I heard a small chuckle in the corner of my office.

"Are you happy with your wish Naruto," Asami asked with a smug look on her face.

"This is because of that wish?"

"Yelp, this is what you wished for."

That's right, I wanted to be attractive to those who do not find me attractive, all for Ino. "Would you like for me to cancel the wish," she asked. I thought about canceling the wish. It was already a nuisance to deal with, but I hadn't even gotten a chance to see Ino yet. If I canceled this wish now, it would be good for me, but I wouldn't be able to wish for anything else until tomorrow. I had to at least let this wish work on Ino first. "No, I can handle this for a little while longer. We need to head over to the maternity wing now. Once I talk to Ino, I will cancel this wish."

"Very well then," Asami said as she got up from the couch she had been sitting on all morning, "Let's go brave the jungle out there. I will protect you the best way I can."

I nodded my head, "Ino, this is all for you," I said as we opened the door to hell.

_*end flashback*_

"Yelp, I should have stayed in my office after Danzo," I said to myself. Where is Asami? I just want to cancel this wish. It was as if my plea had been answered, because just as I said that to myself, I could hear my fairy godmother asking for everyone to back away from the door and finally, she entered.

"Asami," I screamed and jumped up to hug her, "I am so glad to see you!"

"Wow Naruto, you look like hell. Are you ok?"

"Yes, now that you are here."

Asami began to blush as she cleared her throat and began to talk, "Let go of me you nut. Here's your lunch. I had to fight through your crazed fans to get it to you, so I hope you enjoy it, and I'm glad your alright and they didn't rip you to shreds." Asami smiled at me as she sat down in the chair at my desk.

"So are you ready to cancel this wish," she asked as I began to shove the food down my throat. I sighed at the exhaustion I went through from that ridiculous wish. "Yes, it's time to cancel the wish. I don't get it! There were so many people attracted to me; everyone came on to me, except for the one person this wish was intended for. I only wished for that so Ino would want to be with me. What was I thinking, I should have known it wasn't going to work."

Asami closed her eyes for a while as she canceled the wish and then walked over to me, placed her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "Once again, I tried to warn you about your stupid wishes, and once again you ignored me. You have to listen to your personal assistant sometimes, that's why I'm here," she said with a concerned look, "Anyway, cheer up, tomorrow is another day! You can make a better wish tomorrow, and this time please if I question that wish, listen!"

Asami continued to stare at me with her big glistening magenta eyes, she could see the depression all over my face. "No Asami, I think I'm finished with the wishing," I answered her.

"What! You can't be finished, you haven't gotten Ino yet!"

"I'm finished. I can't take the disappointment anymore."

"Naruto, it's only been two wishes so far!"

"Yes, but it's been years since I've been disappointed with Ino. I'm not saying I'm giving up on the wishes because they aren't working out for me. I'm giving up on the wishes because I'm giving up on Ino."

"What do you mean? How can you give up on Ino? You said you loved her, you said she is the love of your life. You can't just give up!"

"Watch me. I'm tired Asami. I just want to be happy. I want to be with her very much, but it just seems that the world is against us being together. Who knows, maybe we just weren't meant to be."

Asami looked at me with sorrow filled eyes, "Very well, if that is what master wants, then I will support you. Although, I still think you are making a big mistake. To cheer you up, and to make up for today, I want to take you out tonight. A lot of us are getting together for the big celebration."

"Celebration? What celebration?"

"Your birthday is today silly! What did you forget?" That's right, it was my birthday today. I guess with all that was going on, I forgot. "I already invited your friends Sasuke and Shikamaru who informed me that they will be bringing their wives because they followed them here. At least that is what they told me."

"I can't believe you knew it was my birthday. I never told you, how did you find out?"

"Well, even though I'm human now, I was still your fairy godmother. I know a lot more about you than you think mister! What I can't believe is that you forgot all about it!"

"I don't know, I'm really not in the partying mood."

"Well get in the partying mood because whether you want to or not, you are going out tonight for your birthday even if I have to drag you. Besides, going out will take your mind off of a lot of things. You are hurting right now, so wouldn't it be nice to be around your friends and those who love you?"

"I don't know...I...I guess your right. Yeah! I will go out tonight! I'll forget all about my troubles, and at least for one night, on my birthday, I will enjoy myself!"

"Yes," Asami yelled. She was right. At least if I couldn't be with Ino, I could at least enjoy my birthday night. I would throw away all my troubles just for one night. With my friends around me, I know every thing will be just fine.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and alert!


	12. Chapter 12: I love you!

Well, it's finally here! The very last chapter of this story. I know, I know, it is kind of short, and the story did have potential to keep going, but I decided that I just really didn't want to keep working on this story. So, I'm moving on to the next story! ^_^ Bye-bye Naruto and Ino! It was fun while it lasted!

Naruto: You're throwing us to the curb?! Some friend you are!

Me: I'm sorry, I'm sorry...it's just that there's school, work, and other characters in Naruto who want their time to shine as well!

Ino: I can't believe you!

Me: Don't worry, I will come back to you two soon. You are my favorite couple to write about after all! ^_^

Ino: Well, ok since you put it that way.

Naruto: Ino! She just-

Ino: Can it Naruto! Let the lady finish what she's trying to do.

Me: Thanks Ino. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I hope you've enjoyed this story as well. Please be on the look out for other stories that I will be coming up with soon! Thanks again, and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: I love you!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO," everyone yelled in the bar that Asami had reserved for this festive occasion. Sasuke and Sakura were there, Shikamaru and Temari, some people from the hospital, and even Sasori was there. I later found out that Asami had asked him to come with her on a date, which is why it took her so long to come back with my lunch. That sly doctor actually accepted! Asami said he told her he appreciated her straightforwardness. He liked a woman who didn't waste any time, so he would be happy to go on a date with her. That's good, at least it worked out for one of us.

"Naruto," Sakura yelled pulling the aggravated Sasuke over towards me. I figured he would be annoyed. He and Shikamaru did not want anything to do with their wives the entire time they were visiting. The whole point of the trip was to get away from them and "misbehave", but I knew Sakura and Temari were too smart for that. They wouldn't let Sasuke and Shikamaru have too much free time on their hands. "Happy birthday Naruto," she said when she finally approached me.

"Thanks Sakura."

"Yeah bud, happy birthday."

"Thanks Sasuke."

"So how are you? Are things going good," Sakura asked.

"As best as they can be," I told her.

"Temari and I got extremely bored without Sasuke and Shikamaru. We didn't think it was fair that we were left to take care of the kids. So we let them have their fun for a little while, but we knew that they missed us and wouldn't mind us coming to spend time with them. Besides, we wanted to spend time with our old friends as well."

"Yeah, you hit the nail on the head there honey. We definitely did miss you," Sasuke said sarcastically, but Sakura just ignored him and squeezed his hand a little. I could tell by the facial expression Sasuke made when he looked down at his hand that was being held by hers.

"Anyway Naruto. The girl who put this all together, she seems very nice and she's pretty too. Is she your new girlfriend?"

I laughed, "Asami? No, she's just my personal assistant."

"You mean you're letting someone as sexy as her get away? You have to be joking right? Oh I get it, your just '_friends'_ right," Sasuke said before getting hit by Sakura.

"No, she's really just my personal assistant. Nothing is going on between me and her at all. I hardly like her."

I could see Sasuke shaking his head out of the corner of my eye. I could tell that was disappointment over his face, and somehow he managed to slip out of Sakura's grip. He rushed over to his partner and crime and I could hear from a distance him telling Shikamaru how he couldn't believe that I wasn't doing anything with Asami. Great, now I would get teased by both of them, oh well. If he only knew the truth. Asami and I were the only ones who knew that actually, we were intimate for one night, and one night only, and neither one of us would tell anybody that.

"Just ignore those immature boys," Sakura said, "Moving on. Is Ino coming? I know you two work together in the same hospital. I was hoping I would get a chance to see her tonight."

"I don't know, I don't even really know who all was invited so there is a possibility. Everyone was told to be here by ten, but it's past that now, so I figured all those who were coming were already here," I smiled as I told her that. I couldn't tell her that really I hoped that Ino wasn't coming, and I hoped that Asami didn't invite her because I really couldn't handle seeing Ino that night. But of course, fate is never on my side, because just as I was telling Sakura this, Ino walked into the bar.

"Ino," Sakura yelled with a huge grin across her face. Sakura ran over to her close friend and gave her a big hug. Oh how I wished that I could hug Ino so gently and kiss her hello. I turned to face Asami, and walked over in her direction. She was talking with a group of people from the hospital and of course Sasori who was always next to her now for some reason. "Excuse me," I interrupted, "Asami, can I speak with you for a moment?"

"But I'm-"

"Now," I yelled before she could finish as I grabbed her arm.

I pulled Asami outside through a side door at the bar. I knew she could tell how upset I was with her, and I was pretty sure she knew what it was about. When we finally got outside, I stopped and Asami pulled her arm away from me. "What is your problem," she yelled.

"What is my problem? Why would you invite Ino here after all that has happened? I told you that I was giving up on her, that I couldn't take it anymore, but yet you invite her to my birthday party! I'm sure you knew the kind of reaction I would have," I yelled back. I wasn't going to just sit back about this one, she was wrong for doing this, and she needed to know that.

"Yes Naruto, I know that you said that you were giving up on Ino, but that doesn't mean that I'm giving up on you two! Listen to me, you are not the type of person to give up so easily! If you were, then you wouldn't have become the great doctor that you are now! People would have never thought that you would have made it this far, but you tried your hardest and look at where that has gotten you. You didn't need any help getting through your college years, and you don't need any help with Ino either! You just need to find that inner strength that you had before."

Asami surprised me with her words. She was right, I didn't need any help getting through school, and even when people thought that I was a loser and could never better myself, I proved them wrong. I became the head doctor of the cardiology wing, not a loser, and a very successful man. Asami patted my shoulder as she told me that she would leave me alone to reflect on what she said and went back into the bar. Where did that fire go? Since when did I loose myself? Just then I heard the door creak back open, "Asami I thought you were going to give me spa-," but before I finished, I had turned around to see that it wasn't Asami standing at the door, it was Ino.

"Ino!"

"Happy Birthday Naruto," Ino politely said. I started to feel myself blush, so I turned my head in the opposite direction of her so she couldn't see how red I was getting.

"Oh my goodness, Naruto are you ok? Your face is red." Damn, she saw my face before I turned it away from her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for the birthday wishes. Did you come out here just to tell me happy birthday?"

Ino began to laugh. I turned around anxiously. What was she laughing at? "I think that is the first time since high school that you actually held a conversation with me," she giggled. She was right, that was the first time in years that I actually talked to her without stuttering, screaming, or doing anything stupid. I couldn't believe it! I actually talked to Ino! I wonder if Asami put a spell on me or something when she patted my shoulder. I laughed with Ino, "Ye-yeah you, you-r, you are right." What the hell was that? I just talked to her like a normal person! And now, I'm back to stuttering? Was it because she brought it to my attention? Maybe it was a spell Asami put on me, and it wore off! What am I supposed to do now? I mean, I gave up on Ino...well, at least I think I did after that talk with Asami, I don't know, but I don't want to seem like a blubbering fool even though I gave up on her! She still is the angel in my life, I don't want her to think any less of me than what she already does.

I turned around and sat down on the curb. Maybe if I don't talk she'll go back inside. I really don't want her to, I would love to sit and talk with her, but I just can't take the embarrassment. Ino came and sat down right next to me on the curb...once again, thanks luck! Great, now what was I going to do? I looked up at the stars, continuing not to make any type of eye contact with her. "You know Naruto, I always wanted to tell you this, but I never really got the chance to. You were always with your friends in high school, then we went our separate ways, and we didn't really talk in grad school, so I never had a chance to talk to you alone like this."

Ino glanced over at me, waiting for a response out of me, but I just continued to look up. She continued as well, "When we were little and you put that gum in my hair...I was really upset with you. I wanted to get you back the best way I could, which is why I always hounded you or told on you at school. But eventually, as I got older and forgot about what you did, and realized that you really didn't mean it, I was going to stop bothering you, but when I decided that, I felt sort of empty inside. I was always there telling you what to do, trying to put you on the right path, I didn't want to stop. To me, you felt like my life's mission to get you through school."

What the hell was she saying? Was this supposed to make me feel good in any way, or did she just come out here to make me feel even more stupid than what I already feel. Besides, her bossiness didn't help me! It pissed me off, which is why I hated her guts! Which is why I enjoyed pulling pranks and doing things that I wasn't supposed to be doing because it got under her skin! I just wanted her to leave me alone...at least then I did. Now I don't want her to ever leave. What was the point of this conversation? Why is she bringing up memories of the past? I finally looked at Ino as she continued her speech.

"As I continued to try and boss you around, and you continued to do the opposite of every thing I tried to tell you to do, I noticed something in you, something that I admired. You never let anybody, or anything stop you from doing what you wanted to do. You tried your best at every thing, even if someone said that you couldn't do it. Whether it was a prank, or school, you tried and tried again until you succeeded. When you decided to become a doctor, and people told you that you wouldn't be able to do it, I knew you would. In fact, you becoming a doctor, was one of the reasons why I became one too. I just couldn't let you go, being around you for so long, it was hard to let you go. I felt that if I became a doctor, it would make me feel close to you, and I would try my hardest to become the best just like I knew you would. I believed that maybe if I became a doctor as well, it would eventually...," Ino stopped before she finished. I could see a tear roll down her eye, which is something that I never wanted to see. I never wanted to see my beautiful Ino sad.

Was she sad because she felt like I wasn't trying anymore? Why was she telling me this, and why did she start to cry? I balled my fists up. Fine, if she wanted me to try my hardest, then that is what I was going to do. If she admired my will, my never give up attitude, then look out because it's coming back. Ino, Asami, they were both right. I was different before. I didn't give up on the things I wanted, and I didn't let anyone or anything stop me from getting what I wanted. Not Sasori, not Asami, not any of my friends, and certainly not my nerves. This was it, I was through depending on others for help. If you want something, you have to go after it yourself...so..."Ino," I gulped. Ino wiped her eyes, she could see how serious I was.

"Naruto, is every...," but before she could finish, I reached over to her, put my hands on her cheeks and gently kissed her lips. I pulled back from the kiss that I had been waiting for since graduate school to see a surprised expression on her face, "Ino, I love you. I loved you since the day I saw you at school, and I have loved you ever since. I just...I just could never work up the nerve to tell you until now thanks to you and Asami. You both helped me remember who I really was, the me that I lost a long time ago, so I thank you. Even if you don't feel the same way as I do, even if you love Sasori, I just didn't want to go on any longer without telling you how I feel."

Ino continued to stare, but finally smiled and put her head down. "You know, it's true that I was infatuated with Sasori, I mean what girl wouldn't."

"Yeah tell me about it," I interrupted thinking about Asami.

"It seems like Sasori has found the person he wants to be with though."

"I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

"Truth is, I'm perfectly fine about it because I only started to like him because the actual person I really cared about seemed as if he wasn't interested in me at all," she said while looking at me and smiling.

I stared blankly at her, waiting for her to tell me who it was, "Who," I asked.

Ino widened her eyes and began to laugh again. What did I say? "Oh Naruto, you are back to your old self aren't you. Clueless as ever."

Why did everybody think I was clueless? If everyone knew that I was such a clueless person, then why did they always beat around the bush about things, just come right out and say it! "What do you mean," I asked her.

Ino leaned in and before I could realize what she was doing, she kissed me just as I had kissed her. "It's funny how we both were so clueless to not realize that we are in love with each other," Ino said as she pulled away.

My head filled with so many emotions! I was surprised, happy, sad, angry at how long it took me to tell her when little did I know, she was in love with me as well, and I could have told her that I loved her a long time ago. I just didn't know what to do, so instincts took over and I grabbed my charming princess, hugged her close to me, and just passionately kissed her until our lips began to hurt.

After, I'd say, about fifteen minutes of making out, I heard the side door that we had come out of earlier slam open and saw a drunk Asami standing in the doorway.

"Naruto! What are you doing out...oh...I see what's going on. You two finally admitted your feelings for each other huh? That's great! See I told you if you came out here to say happy birthday to him it would make your day better."

"Huh," I said confused.

"Well, when Asami walked back into the bar from back here, she over heard me telling Sakura that I was having a bad day. So she told me that saying happy birthday to the birthday boy, would make me feel better. I didn't believe her, but I wanted to say happy birthday to you anyway, since it was your party after all. Then for some reason, when I did say happy birthday to you, I began to feel so much better. Now look at us, just because she told me to come say happy birthday to you! Thanks Asami, because of you, Naruto and I are together now. Who knows when one of us would have told each other how we really felt."

Ino jumped up and hugged my drunk fairy godmother. "No problem," Asami said while slurring her words, "Now why don't you lovebirds come in and tell everybody the good news! Besides the birthday boy needs to get drunk! Woo hoo!"

"Yeah let's go. Ino, go on ahead, I need to talk to Asami really quick. We'll be in in a second." Ino smiled and headed back into the bar.

"Asami, did you know what was going to happen?"

"What do you mean did I know, I'm not psychic," she said still slurring her words and stumbling.

"Pull yourself together woman! Did you have a hand in what happened between Ino and me? Did you use some type of spell or something?"

"Nooope"

"Did you know Ino loved me too."

"Yeelp"

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because it was funny watching you mess up at your wishes," she laughed.

"Asami why-," I began to yell before being cut off by her.

"Besides, if I had told you, do you think your fear of talking to her would have gone away? You lost yourself, so until you found Naruto again, whether I told you how she felt about you or not would not have made a difference."

"Yeah but it would have helped," I muttered.

"But who cares now! You two are together, you've found yourself again, and all is well in the life of Naruto! Oh yeah, by the way, I quit."

"What?!"

"You don't need me anymore, you have Ino. Besides, I'm together with Sasori now, and he want's me to be his personal assistant; so I quit."

I looked at the woman staggering in front of me, and remembered the first day I met her. I'll never forget that one night either, and how strange and amazing this woman is. I knew that I would still see her in the hospital since she will now be Sasori's assistant, but it still felt as if I was never going to see her again. I was going to miss having her around all the time. "Well, does that mean you're getting out of my house now too," I said anxiously.

"Wow, you just couldn't wait to kick me out could you. And after all I did for you. Yes, that means I'll be moving out too, I'm staying with Sasori."

"Yes! Oh and by the way, why is it that sometimes when I am talking with you, you slur your words and stagger, but other times, you seem sober?"

"Haha, oh Naruto, I don't know what you are talking about," she said while slurring again.

I began to walk by her to go back into the bar and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Thanks for all your help Asami. For before, and for tonight," I said pleased.

"All in a day's work Naruto. A fairy's job is to answer her master's wish, I only wanted to fulfill your's. Is there anything else master wishes?"

"Yeah, come in here and have some fun."

"But you didn't say you wish for me to have fun."

"Ugh Asami!" She turned around and ran back into the bar laughing. Once inside, she turned back to me, bowed, and said, "Your wish is my command."

What a strange woman.

* * *

Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
